The Start Of Something New : A Sesshomaru fanfic
by MissShiningStar
Summary: Sesshomaru is hunting Naraku... His little group is joined by a human girl... Will they overcome all obstacles and defeat Naraku? And can love blossom between a demon lord and a demon slayer? Sesshomaru-OC favorite-d 16 times! plz plz plz plz plz review
1. An Assault

_**Okay... So this is my 1st fanfic and i wud really appreciate if u wud review. it's really encouraging. i'm not gud at writing a summary, and this chapter isn't that gud either... but plz read on (the next chapters) and i'm 50% sure u'll like it! (the rest really depends on ur choices)**_

**

* * *

**

_**The Start Of Something New**_

_**Chapter**__** 1 - An Assault**_

**Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken were ****walking down the forest. Rin was continuously chattering, "…The weather is so nice. Where are we headed to now, Lord Sesshomaru? I hope it has lot of sweet-smelling and colorful flowers. And I also hope that we don't run into anymore demons. I don't like them at all…" **

**Jaken (unable to stand her chatter): Oh, please Rin, can't you stay quiet for even two minutes?**

**Rin: Of course, Master Jaken. **

**She put a finger on her lips. She walked like that for a while.**

**Rin: But staying quiet is no fun. I hate silences. That's why I want to talk and talk and talk.**

**Sesshomaru**** suddenly stopped. **

**Jaken: What's wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?**

**Sesshomaru****: Take Rin and get out of here.**

**Jaken: But why, my lord?**

**Sesshomaru****: I can smell Naraku. Now go!**

**Jaken: Yes, my lord. C'mon Rin.**

**And he took Rin's hand and started running.**

**Rin: Where are we going?**

**Jaken: Don't ask questions, just run.**

**They started to run.**

**Sesshomaru**** turned and started running towards the scent. A little later, he came to a stop. Then he looked around him. Sure enough, Naraku was standing on a tree-branch wearing the baboon skin.**

**Sesshomaru****: Well, well. To think you went through the trouble of finding me.**

**Naraku: I have my reasons. I came to ask you, one last time, whether you will join me or not. **

**Sesshomaru****: Here's your answer.**

**With that he took out his Tokijin and slashed it at him. Naraku jumped and landed on the ground.**

**Naraku: So is that a firm 'no'?**

**Sesshomaru****: You dare ask?**

**He slashed his sword at him**** again. Naraku didn't try to dodge it but just stood where he was. As he started to disappear due to the full impact of the Tokijin, he said, "Someone else will have to pay for that…" And he vanished.**

**Sesshomaru**** saw a wooden stick doll fall.**

**Sesshomaru****: Huh, a demon puppet. He doesn't even have the courage to come out of his hideout.**

**Just then the full meaning of his last words struck him. He quickly made his way to the place Jaken and Rin were headed. As he ran, he could scent Jaken but Rin's scent was nowhere to be found. **

**Jaken ran to Sesshomaru.**

**Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Rin has been abducted by the demons!**

**Sesshomaru****: What? (thinking) **_**So that's what he meant by saying that.**_

**Jaken: Just as we ran, we got surrounded by numerous demons. I tried to fight them, but there were too many of them. ****One of them took hold of Rin. I tried to stop him but he hit me on the head and I lost consciousness. When I woke up, they were gone. I am so sorry, Lord Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru****: There's no use being sorry. We have to find her. Let's go.**

**With that, he started following the trail of Rin's scent.**


	2. New Acquaintance

_**Chapter 2 – New Acquaintance**_

**Two days had passed since Rin was taken. ****Sesshomaru was walking at a rather relaxed pace. Somehow, he knew that she was all right, wherever she was. For one reason, they had found the demons who had actually taken Rin, dead.**

_**Flashback**_

_**Jaken and Sesshomaru were running along the trail of the scent. Suddenly, they came to a stop. Lying before them were the corpses of numerous demons.**_

_**Jaken: These are the very same demons who attacked us, Lord Sesshomaru. **_

_**Sesshomaru went closer to the dead demons and inspected them. The injuries seemed to be made of two short swords. He was surprised by the scent. He took in a deep breath. There was no doubt about it. Some of his surprise might have shown on his face.**_

_**Jaken: What's wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?**_

_**Sesshomaru: The scent is that of a human… girl.**_

_**Jaken: You mean to say that a human girl actually killed all of these demons?**_

_**Sesshomaru: Yes.**_

_**Jaken: She must be very strong indeed.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Let's be on our way.**_

_**End of flashback**_

**Jaken: Shouldn't we hurry, my lord?**

**Sesshomaru****: Rin is in no immediate danger… or are you missing her?**

**Jaken: Well, I actually am missing her chatter.**

**Sesshomaru**** glanced sideways at Jaken and then looked forward again. **

**Following Rin's scent they reached a village. A few children were playing outside. When they entered, they looked at them and started whispering excitedly. Sesshomaru didn't care much. His mind was fixed on finding Rin.**

**As they walked, he realized that her scent led to the sacred shrine at the end of the village. He frowned slightly.**

**Suddenly there was a slight tug at his clothes. He looked around and saw one of the children looking eagerly at him. **

**Boy (breathlessly): You are a demon, aren't you? My friends say you are a human but I told them you are a demon.**

**Sesshomaru****: Yes. I am a demon. And a very dangerous one too.**

**The boy let out a cry of joy.**

**Boy: I was right! I was right! So where are you headed, Mr. Demon?**

**Sesshomaru was a little surprised.**

**Sesshomaru****: Aren't you scared of me?**

**Boy: Why should I be scared? I have the village priestess to protect me.**

**Sesshomaru****: Village priestess…**

**Boy: Yes, she is so powerful that she is called the reincarnation of Midoriko… though I am not sure who she is. **

**Sesshomaru****: Midoriko? (He turned to Jaken) Isn't Midoriko the priestess who created the Shikon no tama? **

**Jaken: Yes, my lord.**

**They continued walking while the boy joined his friends.**

**Suddenly, Jaken fell to his knees.**

**Sesshomaru****: What's the matter, Jaken?**

**Jaken: I don't know. It's like something is stopping me from going on. **

**Sesshomaru****: You stay here.**

**Jaken: But my lord, I don't think you should – **

**But Sesshomaru continued to walk towards the shrine.  
****  
Sesshomaru (thinking):**_** It must be a barrier…**_

**As he reached the shrine, a beautiful miko stepped out.**

**Miko: You must be very determined, to get this deep into the sacred barrier.**

**Sesshomaru****: I am looking for a small girl by the name of Rin.**

**Miko: Oh, so you must be Lord Sesshomaru, then. I am Saya, the village priestess. Just wait a moment. **

**The miko then closed her eyes and dispelled the barrier. Then she asked him to follow her.**

**As they entered the shrine, Sesshomaru took in her smell. Though it was similar to the scent he had sensed in the forest, it was not quite the same.**

**Sesshomaru****: Did you rescue Rin from the demons?**

**Saya: No. Actually, it was my daughter who saved her. Her name is Azura.**

**Sesshomaru****: Azura…**

**Saya: Yes, you see she is a demon slayer. She was walking down the forest when she ran into those demons.**

**Sesshomaru****: Is she your only daughter?**

**Saya: Well, yes. Why do you ask?**

**Sesshomaru****: Then she must have inherited your miko ****powers.**

**Saya: Yes, she does have miko powers. That makes her ****even more successful as a demon slayer.**

**Sesshomaru: I see.**

**Suddenly Rin came running from a room.**

**Rin (joyfully): I was sure it was your voice I heard. I knew it! I knew it!**

**She held Sesshomaru's hand lovingly.**

**Sesshomaru: Let's go, Rin.**

**Rin: But Lord Sesshomaru, won't we wait for Azura to come? You see, Azura has become my good friend. She took care of me and played with me and even brought me flowers. I want to thank her before going and say goodbye to her.**

**Sesshomaru: There's no point in waiting for her… (Then seeing Rin's crestfallen face he added) We might as well go look for her.**

**Rin's face lit up.**

**Rin: All right. Let's go!**

**Saya: Azura will be in the forest through which you came.**

**Sesshomaru turned and started going.**

**Rin (to Saya): Thank you so much for your kindness.**

**Saya smiled.**

**Saya: Goodbye, Rin. Take care.**

**As they walked out of the shrine, Sesshomaru felt Saya restoring the barrier. Jaken came running to him.**

**Jaken: So you have found Rin, my Lord. (As they walked) Um, Lord, why are we going back the way we came?**

**Sesshomaru: Rin desires to see Azura and thank her.**

**Jaken: Who is Azura?**

**Rin: She is the person who saved me from the demons and took care of me, Master Jaken.**

**They had walked a little while in the forest, when Sesshomaru caught two distinct scents. His hand went to the hilt of Tokijin.**

**Jaken: What's the matter, Lord Sesshomaru?**

**Suddenly a demon leapt out in front of them. Rin let out a scream. The demon then saw Sesshomaru take out his sword.**

**Demon: Please, Lord Sesshomaru. Please don't kill me. I will harm no one. A demon slayer is after me. Please save me.**

**Just then a girl leapt out of the bushes. She was in her late teens. She had long, black hair tied in a high ponytail which ended in slight curls. Her eyes were of the deepest shade of blue. She was wearing a navy-blue dress which was slightly above her knees. She wore a black waistband. A sky-blue locket hung around her neck. She was holding a short sword in each hand.**

**Rin (happily): Azura!**


	3. A New Journey Begins

_**Note to the readers:**_

**_1. Azura is pronounced as Az-yura (this has followed the pronunciation of Azura by 1 of my friends as Azoora)._**

**_2. Please, please, please review. Otherwise I won't know whether anyone's reading my story or not._**

_**Chapter 3 – A New Journey Begins**_

**Azura was surprised.**

**Azura: Rin, what are you doing here?**

**Then she turned to the demon lord.**

**Azura: So you must be Lord Sesshomaru and (turning to Jaken) you must be Jaken. (She noticed the demon standing beside Sesshomaru) There you are, you filthy demon.**

**Azura ran towards the demon, slashing the swords but Sesshomaru came in between and took hold of her hand.**

**Azura was ****surprised at first. Then she got angry.**

**Azura: What's the meaning of this? **

**Sesshomaru: I can't allow you to harm this demon. He has sought my protection.**

**Azura: What? Um… Okay (She lowered her swords). I'll let him go if he promises never to trouble the villagers again.**

**Demon: Yes, yes. I promise I'll never step into that village again. **

**Azura: All right. You may leave.**

**The demon slowly passed Azura. Rin came running to her.**

**Rin: We were looking for you. (Sesshomaru turned and started walking slowly) I wanted to thank you for taking care of me.**

**Azura (smiling): It was really a pleasure meeting you, Rin.**

**Suddenly, Sesshomaru stopped. His senses tingled. He spun around, but even as he did, he knew it was too late. Rin's blood-curdling scream echoed through the forest.**

**Rin was standing a few feet away from Azura, her hands covering her face. Azura was standing there, her mouth opened slightly. She slowly looked down.**

**The tip of the tentacle of the demon was visible from her stomach, the dark stain around it getting bigger. Even as she saw, the demon pulled out his tentacle.**

**Demon (slyly): Humans are such trusting fools.**

**With that he started licking the blood on his tentacle.**

**Azura slowly turned to face the demon.**

**Azura (hatred in her voice): You wretched, ungrateful, shameless beast…**

**Hot anger boiled inside Sesshomaru. He unsheathed his sword and darted towards the demon. But Azura got there first. She slashed her swords at him. The demon tried to protect himself with his tentacles, but it was of no use. Azura was too fast for him. She easily dodged the tentacles.**

**Azura: Die!**

**She moved above the demon and crossed her swords. She hurled them and white light came from them in the form of a cross. It hit the demon squarely on the chest and he burst into thousands of pieces.**

**Azura landed on her feet. **

**Azura: Serves him right.**

**A little later, t****he swords slipped from her hand. She dropped to her knees and fell sideways.**

**Rin: Azura! **

**She ran to her. She looked at her for a while, repeating her name. Then she ran to Sesshomaru.**

**Rin: Lord Sesshomaru! Azura isn't waking up. I don't want Azura to die. Please revive her, Lord Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru took out his Tenesaiga. He wasn't doing it because Rin told him to. He had a number of other reasons. Firstly, she was killed because **_**he**_** had told her to leave the demon. Also, he had noticed that even though she was wounded, she moved fairly fast. He was curious about what the human girl was really capable of.**

**He walked to Azura and kneeled beside her. The Tenesaiga quivered. He slashed it at her. There was a flash of light.**

**Azura slowly opened her eyes. She slowly sat up.**

**Azura (perplexed): Um…hang on… (pointing to herself) wasn't I… dead?**

**Rin: Yes, but Lord Sesshomaru revived you using his sword.**

**Azura's eyes traveled from Sesshomaru to the sword he was holding.**

**Azura: Is that a healing sword? Wow! Hey, (her voice suddenly stern) but don't expect any thanks from me. It's because of you all of this happened in the first place.**

**Sesshomaru rose.**

**Sesshomaru: I wasn't expecting any. **

**He started walking.**

**Azura (standing up): The route is ****the same till the shrine. I hope you don't mind if I join you.**

**Rin (smiling happily): Of course, we don't.**

**She went to Azura and started walking with her.**

**Azura: Um, Sesshomaru – **

**Jaken: How impudent!**

**Azura: Excuse me?**

**Jaken: How dare you address Lord Sesshomaru with just his name?**

**Azura: Are you saying that I should call him Lord Sesshomaru, like everybody else?**

**Jaken: Yes, of course.**

**Azura: I'm sorry… to say that I won't. (To Sesshomaru) I hope you don't mind, but I am a priestess and my God is my only lord.**

**Sesshomaru looked at Azura for a moment. Her boldness surprised him.**

**Sesshomaru: You can call me in whichever way you desire.**

**Azura (smiling): Rin was telling me that you have been traveling in search of a demon. Is that right?**

**Sesshomaru: Yes.**

**Jaken: Looks like Rin has told you many things.**

**Azura: Oh, yes. Actually she has told me a lot more than you can imagine. (She winked at Rin. She giggled. Turning back to Sesshomaru) So, who is this demon?**

**Sesshomaru: He goes by the name Naraku. **

**Azura stopped in her tracks.**

**Azura: Naraku?**

**Jaken bumped into Azura.**

**Jaken: Hey! Watch it!**

**Sesshomaru waited for her to resume walking but she didn't. He turned.**

**Azura was still standing there.**

**Rin: What's wrong, Azura?**

**Azura: Naraku? You are searching for Naraku?**

**Sesshomaru: You know him?**

**Azura: Know him? Of course, I know him. It's because of him I became a demon slayer.**

**Rin: What happened?**

**Azura (sighing): It happened about five years ago. My father was a demon slayer. And I had a younger brother. He was five years younger than me. During those times, there was a rumor that a black cloud filled with demons used to roam the lands. And it destroyed the villages it passed. Once, my mother sensed the dark aura of this cloud of demons. She warned the villagers that the demons were approaching our village. My father decided to slay those demons before they arrived. So he, along with a few more men from the village, set out to kill them. He had told my mother to stay behind and protect the village. (She sighed again) They never came back. We waited and waited but they never returned. My little brother didn't believe it; or rather he didn't want to believe it. One night, he sneaked out and went in search of father. We had heard that the hideout of the demons was in a cave not very far away. And so he went there, all alone, in the middle of the night. (She put her face in her hands so that her voice was now muffled) He was so young. Just eight years old. Naraku didn't have to do it… He didn't have any danger from him… he didn't have to kill him… It seemed like he **_**enjoyed **_**it. (She started crying) Mother wouldn't even let me see him… it was so horrible… I'd have never known how brutally he was killed, if I hadn't overheard my mother talking to another woman of the village… my brother… he probably didn't even understand what was going on… that day I decided, that I would avenge both my father and my brother. I decided that instead of being a shrine priestess, I'd be a demon slayer. That would give me the best chance to fight Naraku… So (she looked up at Sesshomaru) can I… can I accompany you?**

**Sesshomaru looked at Azura's tear-filled eyes.**

**Sesshomaru: You may, (Azura beamed) but know this, it will be very dangerous, and I won't take the responsibility of your safety.**

**Azura: I realize that. Thank you so much.**

**Some**** time later, they reached the village.**

**Azura: I'll just go and inform mother about this. Please wait here for me.**

**She then ran off.**

**Rin: Lord Sesshomaru, is Azura really coming with us?**

**Sesshomaru: Yes.**

**Rin: Hurray!**

**A little later Azura came and joined them.**

**Azura: I'm ready! Let's go!**


	4. New Friendships

_**Chapter 4 – New Friendship**__**s**_

**Sesshomaru, ****Jaken, Rin, Ahn – Uhn and Azura were walking through the country-side. It had been three days since Azura had joined them. **

**Sesshomaru was, of course, leading the group. Surprisingly, immediately behind was Azura, followed by Jaken and Rin on Ahn – Uhn. This arrangement seemed to greatly frustrate Jaken.**

**Jaken (thinking): **_**How dare that mere human girl take my place? I am the most devoted to Lord Sesshomaru, how dare she walk with him like she knows him for a long time? I must get rid of her… and soon. **_

**Rin: Lord Sesshomaru, I'm hungry. (A low rumbling voice came from her stomach) see?**

**Jaken: Why do you get hungry so often, Rin? We have to stop for food ever so often, it's so troublesome.**

**Azura: Well, excuse us for being **_**mere **_**humans. **

**Jaken: Humph.**

**Azura: Hey, look. There's a stream over there. I am sure there will be some fish in there, Rin.**

**Rin's stomach gave another rumble.**

**Sesshomaru: Jaken, go and catch some fish.**

**Jaken: Wha- uh, yes, my lord.**

**Jaken trotted off. Azura and Rin followed him. Sesshomaru stayed behind.**

**Some time later – **

**Rin: Master Jaken, it's been half an hour and we still haven't eaten a single fish. What's taking you so long, Master Jaken?**

**Jaken: It's not my fault, the fish keep slipping away.**

**Azura: You know, if that's how you are going to catch fish, then I don't think we are going to be able to eat any fish before next year.**

**Jaken: Well, if you're such an expert, then why don't you catch some fish yourself?**

**Azura (with false delight): Jaken, that's the best idea you've had all day!**

**Rin was laughing so hard that there were tears in her eyes.**

**Jaken: Humph.**

**Jaken returned to where Rin stood waiting, while Azura went by the river. Within a few minutes, there were a dozen fish before them.**

**Rin (picking up a fish): Wow, Azura, you are such a fast fish – catcher.**

**Azura (smiling): You know, the fish is going to taste much better if we roast it. (She collected a few dry leaves and twigs) Jaken, do you mind putting up a fire for us?**

**Jaken: Actually, I do.**

**Azura gave him a dirty look. Then she saw Rin's sad face.**

**Azura: Don't worry. We're going to have roast fish anyway.**

**Rin (beaming): Really? How?**

**Azura smiled mysteriously. Then she put two fingers in front of her mouth with the palm facing sideward and gave a short blow in the direction of the bundle of dried leaves and twigs. A fire erupted and started burning merrily. **

**Rin: Yay! Azura can create fire!**

**Azura: Let's feast. **

**She carefully roasted a fish and gave it to Rin.**

**Rin (taking a bite): It's delicious. Here, Master Jaken, try some. **

**Jaken tried to move his mouth away, but she forced some into his mouth.**

**Azura: How is it?**

**Jaken: Humph.**

**Rin: You didn't say 'bad'. That must mean you liked it.**

**Jaken actually liked it but he didn't want to admit it.**

**Azura then helped herself to some fish. She then took one and rose.**

**Azura: You two carry on. I'll be back soon.**

**Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had spotted a poison insect and started to follow it, hoping that it would lead to Naraku's whereabouts. No sooner did he start following the bee than it vanished into thin air. Sesshomaru got angry. He realized that Naraku was just playing with him. Just then, Azura came from behind the bushes.**

**Azura: There you are. I've been looking for you for quite some time. Here, I brought you a fish. **

**Sesshomaru: I don't want any.**

**Azura: Oh, come on. It tastes really good. Besides, I haven't seen you eat anything since I got here.**

**Sesshomaru lost his temper.**

**Sesshomaru (icily): Just because I've allowed you to come with us doesn't mean that you have the right to tell me what to do. Is that clear?**

**With that, Sesshomaru walked out of the clearing, leaving Azura standing there, shocked at the sudden reprimand. **

**Sesshomaru took the longer route to the stream, so as to give Rin sufficient time to finish her food. When he reached the stream, however, Rin and Jaken were still eating. He strolled along the edge of the stream. A little ahead, Azura was sitting on the bank with her arms around her knees. Sesshomaru regretted his sudden outburst. He had taken out his anger for not being able to find Naraku on Azura.**

**As Sesshomaru approached, Azura turned.**

**Azura (smiling): Oh, it's only you.**

**Sesshomaru was surprised. She didn't seem to be annoyed with him for shouting at her.**

**Sesshomaru: I thought – **

**Azura: You thought I'll be angry with you for shouting at me, didn't you? (She got up, smiling) I don't see anything to be angry about, though.**

**Sesshomaru: You don't?**

**Azura: No. I know that you were actually frustrated for not being able to catch the poison bee. In fact, I'm quite happy that I was able to relieve you of some of your anger. (After a pause) ****Now that I come to think of it, I haven't seen you smile even once. So, the next time you want to let out your anger, feel free to do so. Azura is always at your service (she gave a little bow).**

**Sesshomaru (surprised): Why would you bother?**

**Azura: Why? Um… I don't know. I guess, because even though I don't look like one, I am, still, a priestess. And a priestess' job is to help people in any way they can. At least, that's what my mother told me…**

**Sesshomaru: You are a strange girl…**

**Azura: I know. (She looked over on the place where Rin and Jaken were eating their food) I think they must have finished eating. Let's go.**

**Sure enough, when Azura and Sesshomaru reached the dining place, Jaken and Rin had finished eating and were waiting for them.**

**Sesshomaru: Let's go.**

**Rin quickly ran to Azura and held her hand.**

**Rin: I'm ready!**

**As they resumed their journey, Jaken was in deep thought. **_**'Lord Sesshomaru was with Azura just now. She must have started to try winning his sympathy and affection. I must do something.'**_

**Jaken (aloud): I have something important to attend to. Please excuse me, my lord.**

**And he disappeared into the bushes.**

**Azura: What has he got to attend to?**

**A few minutes passed. Sesshomaru was getting a little impatient. The continuous breaks in the journey were irritating. Azura sensed Sesshomaru's annoyance.**

**Azura: I'll go look for him.**

**Sesshomaru smiled inwardly. Even though she refused to call him 'Lord', she still respected his wishes.**

**Azura was walking along the forest. She suddenly heard Jaken's voice. However, it was too faint to be audible.**

**She sprinted off in the direction of his voice.**

**Presently, she reached a clearing. What she saw greatly surprised her.**

**Jaken was standing amidst many demons. But it didn't look like they were about to attack him. They seemed to be discussing something.**

**Jaken (noticing her): Oh, so you have arrived at last.**

**Azura didn't like the tone of his voice. **

**Azura: What's going on here, Jaken?**

**One of the demons suddenly spoke up.**

**Demon: You were right; the girl's spiritual power is amazing. Devouring her will surely increase my strength.**

**Another demon: Don't you mean **_**our **_**strength?**

**Slowly, they encircled Azura.**

**Azura: Damn you, Jaken. You planned this, didn't you? Once Sesshomaru knows about this –**

**Jaken (cunningly): He'll never know about this. All I have to say is that I never met you and that you must have gotten lost.**

**Azura was trembling with anger.**

**Azura: You scheming little devil!**

**Jaken: Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to return to my lord.**

**He made his way out of the circle, but the demons blocked his way. They picked him up and threw him back into the circle.**

**Jaken: What the – **

**Demon: You're not going anywhere. You are going to be our snack as well.**

**Azura (smirking): Nice friends, you've made here, Jaken.**

**Jaken (scared out of his wits): Please, please don't eat me.**

**Azura: You really think they'll listen to you?**

**The demons started closing in.**

**Jaken: Oh, no! I'm done for.**

**Suddenly a ring of fire erupted and separated them from the demons.**

**Jaken: What the – **

**He looked up at Azura. The power she was radiating was amazing. She opened her eyes. She picked up Jaken and leapt on to a tree. Then she started jumping from tree to tree to get away from the demons. **

**Azura (dodging the tentacles): Damn it! These demons just don't give up. And you are so heavy, Jaken. If we survive this, I'm going to make you lose weight.**

**Jaken: Why are you saving me?**

**Azura: There is no time to discuss it right now. **

**She increased her speed. Presently they reached a big tree. Azura went into the innermost branches and settled herself in one of the branches. She placed Jaken on another. Then she created a barrier around her and Jaken.**

**Azura: This will prevent them from smelling us.**

**The demons caught up soon.**

**Demon: I can't smell them from this point forth. Where did they go?**

**Jaken started trembling with fear.**

**Azura: Don't shake so much, the branch will collapse.**

**No sooner had she said this when the branch actually broke and he fell amidst the demons.**

**Azura: Oh no!**

**Demon: Here's the toad demon (he picked him up and started shaking him). Where's the girl?**

**Jaken: I – I (he gulped) I don't know.**

**Azura was surprised. She was almost sure that he would tell them.**

**The demons threw Jaken on the ground.**

**Demon: If you don't tell us then we will eat you.**

**Jaken (mumbling): You are going to eat me anyway.**

**The demons slowly moved towards Jaken. He closed his eyes. '**_**This is the end**_**', he thought.**

**But 'the end' never came. He slowly opened his eyes. He saw Azura was standing in front of him, both her arms spread in front of her.**

**Jaken (thinking): **_**She has created a barrier. But why did she save me? There was no need for her to come down. Doing so, she has endangered her own life as well.**_

**Azura unsheathed her swords. One by one she moved near ****the demons and killed them. Jaken was amazed. She was moving so quickly and yet so gracefully, that it reminded him of Sesshomaru himself. Jumping elegantly over the fallen demons and slaying the others, either by using her weapons or her spiritual powers, within seconds she had destroyed all the demons. **

**Azura: I guess that's that. Let's go.**

**She put the swords back in her waistband and started walking. **

**Jaken: Why did you do it? Why did you save me?**

**Azura turned back and smiled.**

**Azura: I was a fool, wasn't I? After you planned my killing, I shouldn't have saved you. Such a stupid girl, aren't I?**

**She smiled at Jaken's puzzled expression.**

**Azura: It's okay. You didn't tell the demons I was hiding on the tree branch. So, we are equal.**

**Jaken: But I tried to **_**kill**_** you.**

**Azura: I'm still alive, so don't worry yourself too much. Let's go.**

**Jaken: All right…**

**They then walked towards the place where the others were waiting for them. When they reached the clearing – **

**Sesshomaru: You took your time.**

**Azura: We… got lost.**

**Jaken looked quickly at Azura.**

**Sesshomaru: You got lost… I see.**

**Jaken: I can't take it. I can't lie – **

**Azura: Yeah, you're right. We might as well tell the truth. You see, we got attacked by some demons in the forest…**

**She started narrating the incident to Sesshomaru but carefully hid Jaken's role in it.**

**Sesshomaru (after hearing the whole story): So, everything is fine now (Azura nodded). Let's proceed then.**

**And the group continued on their journey, Rin asking Azura every detail of their small adventure.**

**At nightfall, when Rin and Azura were asleep – **

**Sesshomaru: Jaken.**

**Jaken: Yes, my lord?**

**Sesshomaru: Make sure that the blunder you committed today is never repeated in the future. The only reason you're still here, is because Azura chose to forgive you.**

**With that Sesshomaru walked away and disappeared in the darkness. For the second time in the day, Jaken started trembling with fear.**

**Jaken: Y –Yes, m – my Lord. **


	5. Encounter With A Strange Demon

_**Chapter **__**5 – Encounter With A Strange Demon**_

**Sesshomaru and his group were continuing their journey to find Naraku. Presently, they reached a village. It was night time. Rin was resting on Ahn – Uhn. As they neared the village, Azura stopped, surprised. **

**Jaken: What's the matter?**

**Azura: It's way past midnight. And yet, those lights… Are they having a festival of some kind?**

**She looked at Sesshomaru. He seemed quite unperturbed at this unusual behavior of the villagers. Now that she came to think about it, she had hardly ever seen an expression of surprise on his face. **

**As they neared, they realized the reason for the lanterns not being extinguished even at this time of night was definitely not a festival. The villagers were sitting in small groups, an expression of grimness spread over the face of everyone.**

**A villager spotted them. **

**Villager: Oh, look! It's another demon.**

**Within seconds the villagers had surrounded them, holding all kinds of weapons. There were cries of "Why have you come here? Get out of here" and "Kill them". Sesshomaru merely stopped and looked at them.**

**Azura (hastily): Now, now. Let's not be too rash. We were merely passing. We don't wish to cause you any harm.**

**A woman: Aren't you Azura, daughter of the miko, Saya?**

**Azura: Uh… yeah.**

**Woman: But I thought that you were a demon slayer.**

**Azura: I am.**

**Woman: Then, why are you traveling with demons?**

**Azura: I – I have my reasons. But believe me, none of them mean you any harm.**

**There were mutterings of "She is Azura, daughter of Saya?" and "She is a demon slayer and a priestess". Then, one-by-one the villagers lowered their weapons. A man came forward to talk to them. **

**Man: I am the village headman. My name is Kitano. Please accept our apologies. You see, recently, our village is continuously being terrorized by a certain demon. **

**Azura: Is that so? What sort of demon is it?**

**Kitano: It's an invisible demon.**

**Azura: An invisible demon?**

**Kitano: Yes, Every night he sneaks into the village and kidnaps one villager. The next day, we find the corpse of that person…**

**Azura: I see…**

**Kitano: That is why nowadays we keep awake and watch over the village at night. But this is so troublesome. If we do not sleep then we are not able to work the next day. (He looked pleadingly at Azura) You are a demon slayer, aren't you? Please, please help us. Save us from that demon.**

**Azura: I – **

**An old woman: Oh, please don't refuse. **

**Azura: Um… (She looked once at Sesshomaru) Okay, I'll help you.**

**Sesshomaru continued to walk towards the village outskirts.**

**Azura: Sesshomaru?**

**Sesshomaru: You may do what you desire. But as these people do not concern me, I do not have any intention of helping them… Nor do I intend to wait foryou. Also, don't expect any sort of assistance from me.**

**Azura looked at him for a while.**

**Azura: All right then. You can leave if you want to. But I have already told them that I'll help them. So, I'll deal with the demon first and then I'll catch up with you.**

**Sesshomaru walked out of the village without another word. Jaken and Ahn – Uhn followed him. Azura watched the****m disappear down the horizon. Then she turned to the villagers.**

**Azura: All right. Now all of you should retire to your houses. I'll stay hidden and be on the look-out for the demon.**

**Kitano: But how will you see the demon?**

**Azura: That's my problem. Now, go. **

**A while later the whole crowd had dispersed. The lanterns were extinguished.**

**Azura: I have to act quickly now. **

**She swiftly collected some long sticks and bundled them together. She then performed certain charms on the sticks. After that she hid behind some bushes. She waited for a while. Then, she stiffened. She could feel the demon's presence near the bundle of sticks. She knew that the demon was observing the sticks. Azura watched with bated breath. She had performed spells on the sticks that would make them look like an unconscious person. She wondered whether the demon would fall into the trap or would see right through the illusion she had created. A little later, the bundle got suspended in mid-air and started levitating away.**

**Azura (thinking): **_**So the demon has fallen for the trap after all.**_

**She started following the demon. As they reached a clearing, Azura carelessly stepped on a twig.**

**Azura: Oh, no.**

**She quickly hid behind a tree. ****The sound produced due to the breaking of the twig reached the demon. **

**Demon (in a raspy voice): Who's there?**

**Azura (thinking): **_**What do I do? We are quite far away from the village now. I think I should take the chance.**_

**She came out of the hiding place.**

**Demon: You are – you are a priestess. **

**Azura: Yes.**

**She removed her spell and, after a few seconds, during which the demon realized that he had been tricked, watched the bundle of sticks fall. She quickly took out her swords from her waistband.**

**Demon: I'll teach you a lesson for tricking me.**

**Azura: What – **

**Before Azura could do anything, the demon had attacked her. Blood started gushing**** out from the right side of her torso. The demon attacked a second time. This time Azura was able to dodge, but narrowly.**

**Azura (thinking): **_**The demon is fast… And invisibility along with swiftness is a deadly combination. My only choice is that I keep moving. What else can I do?**_

**She started running, dodging the demon's relentless attacks. ****The trees behind her kept on falling. Just then there was a rustle in the bushes. She stopped and turned. Sesshomaru was standing there, along with Jaken.**

**Azura: Sesshomaru?**

**Jaken: Watch out, Azura!**

**Azura quickly jumped and dodged the demon's attack. **

**Azura (thinking): **_**That was close… I need to find a way to attack and defeat him. But for that, I have to see him. There must be some way…**_

**Her eyes traveled to Sesshomaru. He was, however, looking somewhere else. She followed his gaze. There was nothing except a few trees. She kept on running.**

**Azura:**_** I wonder what Sesshomaru is thinking. Why is he looking that way? There's nothing there. **_**(She suddenly stopped) **_**Hang on, that's – that's the sound of water flowing.**_

**Azura started running towards the sound of the water. A little later, she found herself standing near a water-fall.**** An idea struck her.**

**Azura: **_**So that is why Sesshomaru was looking this way. I understand now…**_

**There was a ****noise behind Azura. She knew that the demon had followed her there, but she did not turn to face him. Instead, she closed her eyes and raised both her hands sideways. Water started sprouting from the river in the upward direction in numerous thin streams, like fountains. They send drops of water everywhere. After a while, Azura lowered her hands, opened her eyes, and finally turned to face the demon.**

**Azura (triumphantly): I can see you, now.**

**Demon: What?**

**Sure enough, the demon's body was now visible. The water falling on his body reflected the light from the moon and created quite a clear image of the demon's silhouette.**

**Azura: Time to end this! (She jumped up high in the sky and raised both her hands, her palms facing the demon) Bind! Purify! And Destroy!**

**A golden beam of light emitted from her hands and hit the demon. It was killed within seconds. Azura landed on her feet and, after a while, dropped to her knees. She closed her eyes and sighed.**

**Azura: At last it's over. **

**She opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru standing beside her.**

**Sesshomaru: There's a limit to your spiritual powers. You should remember that.**

**Before Azura could say anything, Sesshomaru took out his Tenesaiga and slashed it at her. Her wounds healed. **

**Azura: Sesshomaru…**

**Sesshomaru: Let's go.**

**Azura (getting up): Wait, Sesshomaru. (He stopped) Thank you… for not helping me…**

**Sesshomaru merely walked away. Azura smiled and followed him.**


	6. Azura is Kidnapped

_**Chapter **__**6 – Azura is Kidnapped**_

**It was dusk. Rin was sleeping on Ahn-Uhn's back.**** Sesshomaru was particularly in a sour mood. They had been traveling for so long and yet they hadn't come across Naraku.**

**Azura (to Sesshomaru): So, where are we going now?**

**Jaken: To look for Naraku, of course.**

**Azura: But can you sense him, Sesshomaru?**

**Jaken: He has created a barrier around himself. So, it is impossible to sense him. But we do have a general idea.**

**Azura: I don't understand, Jaken. Why are you answering every question that I am asking Sesshomaru?**

**Jaken: So that you stop bothering my lord.**

**Azura: I am not bothering him, I'm just asking him a few simple questions. **

**Jaken: Well, that's why it's a bother.**

**Azura: Huh? Is that true, Sesshomaru? Am I bothering you?**

**Sesshomaru merely ignored her.**

**Azura: What's wrong? Why aren't you answering me?**

**Sesshomaru: I don't think I have to answer a human like you.**

**Azura was stunned, though she recovered quickly.**

**Azura (sharply): I see. So this is what it is about. Back to square one. **_**A human**_**. That's what the problem is. You think all humans are weaklings. Isn't that right, Sesshomaru?**

**Sesshomaru: Yes.**

**Azura: All right, then. I won't come back until I prove to you that I am not weak.**

**With that, she jumped over the bushes and disappeared.**

**Sesshomaru continued on his way as though nothing had happened.**

*** * * * ***

**It was dawn.**** Sesshomaru returned to see Jaken, Rin and Ahn-Uhn sleeping. **

**Sesshomaru: Jaken.**

**Jaken (half-asleep): A little more… just a little closer…**

**Sesshomaru (impatiently): Jaken!**

**Jaken quickly got up as though given an electric shock.**

**Jaken: Yes, my lord.**

**Sesshomaru: Where is the girl?**

**Jaken: Rin is sleeping, my Lord.**

**Sesshomaru: The other one.**

**Jaken: Who? Oh, Azura. She – she hasn't returned yet.**

**Jaken looked at Sesshomaru. His face was, however, expressionless, as always.**

**Rin woke up after some time and still there was no Azura.**

**Sesshomaru: We are leaving.**

**Rin: Where is Azura, Lord Sesshomaru?**

**Sesshomaru: She will join us later.**

**But Azura did not join them 'later'. In fact, she didn't return in the afternoon either. **

**Rin (for the umpteenth time): When will Azura return, Lord Sesshomaru?**

**Sesshomaru did not give any answer. Actually he did not have any answer to give her. It was almost evening and still she hadn't returned. Finally, he made his way back to the route that Azura had taken the evening before. From there, Sesshomaru started tracking down Azura's scent. It was very weak. After a while of walking, they reached a pond. Sesshomaru had the feeling of something not being right. No sooner did he think this that Rin fainted. **

**Jaken: Rin!**

**Sesshomaru quickly turned around and knelt beside Rin. It was as though she had been given some drug to make her unconscious. But she hadn't eaten anything, nor had she drunk anything…**

**Sesshomaru realized what was wrong. The air… The very air was infected with that poison. But being demons, it hadn't affected him, Jaken or Ahn-Uhn. But if it affected humans, it must have affected Azura as well, because he was sure that Azura had definitely come here. Or maybe, it was meant for Azura only. In a flash, Sesshomaru understood everything. It was not the work of a demon. That much he knew. It had human written all over it. **

**Azura must have come here. The person, her would-be abductor, had then made her unconscious using the poison gas. Once she had passed out, she was quite helpless and it was fairly simple for the person to kidnap her. **

**That was exactly what had happened.**

*** * * * ***

**Azura woke up. She felt very dizzy.**

**Azura (thinking): **_**What – what happened? Where am I? And how did I get here? **_

**She looked around. She was lying under a tree.**

**A voice: So you have woken up, I see.**

**Azura looked up. A woman in her late forties was standing a few yards away.**

**Woman: My name is Keiko. I have wanted to meet you for quite a while.**

**Azura: You…?**

**Slowly, Azura remembered everything. She had gone to a pond to drink water. She remembered smelling something strange. The next thing she knew, she had felt drowsy and had lost consciousness.**

**Azura tried to get up, but couldn't.**

**Azura: What's this? A barrier? So you are a priestess?**

**Keiko: Yes.**

**Azura: Let me out! Now!**

**Keiko (maliciously): If I had to let you out, then I wouldn't have put the barrier in the first place, now, would I?**

**Azura: I don't know you. I am sure we haven't met before. Why are you doing this?**

**Keiko: You are right. You don't know me. But I did have the pleasure of meeting your mother, Saya.**

**Azura: What do you mean?**

**Keiko (her voice suddenly full of hatred): Your mother, Saya, that witch! She – she stole my love from me.**

**Azura: How dare you****!**

**Keiko: Your father, Yoshimasa, was supposed to marry me. But then that priestess, Saya, came in between.**

**Azura: You were supposed to marry my father?**

**Keiko: Yes, I loved him. And he loved me as well.**

**Azura: Liar! My father loved my mother only!**

**Keiko: That's what he thought. But actually he loved me. Only he didn't realize.**

**Keiko**** looked quite out of her mind.**

**Keiko: I know he loved me. It was all Saya's fault. She tricked him. She made him believe that it was she who he loved. Yes – yes, it's entirely your mother's fault.**

**Azura: Shut up!**

**She tried to get up. But the barrier was forced on her and she fell back on the ground. Little did she know that a certain demon lord was watching the entire incident. **

**Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru, aren't you going to help Azura?**

**Sesshomaru: No.**

**Jaken: Uh…**

**Keiko: I have never hated anyone as much as I hate Saya. I swore vengeance. She snatched from me the person I loved the most. And so I promised myself, I will also take away from her all those who she loved. Yes, I will make her live a lonely life. And so, I killed Saki.**

**Azura: Saki? My mother's sister? But she had drowned in the river.**

**Keiko: I pushed her. Quite easy, actually. I simply crept behind her and… over in seconds…**

**Azura: You – you killed –**

**Keiko: Then, that demon, Naraku, killed her son. But he killed Yoshimasa as well. I will make Naraku pay some day too. But first, I will kill you. You are the only one left among all those who Saya loved, aren't you? But you won't live long. I will kill you now!**

**She removed the barrier. Then she raised her arms, and a kind of eerie purplish glow started coming from her. A huge ball of purple light formed in front of her and she directed it at Azura. **

**Jaken: Oh, no! Azura!**

**The ball of purple light, however, vanished on coming near Azura. **

**Keiko: What?**

**Azura merely stood there, her bangs covering her eyes. Tears fell down her cheek.**

**Azura (quietly): You killed her… You killed aunt Saki… No… I won't let you get away with this…**

**She looked up at Keiko. Her eyes were filled with hatred.**

**Azura (shouting): I will make you pay!**

**She closed her eyes. Winds started swirling around her.**

**Keiko (tantalizingly): What's this? You are trying to perform the Elemental Magic? The only trick that your mother taught you? But you need all the five elements of life for that. But there aren't enough elements here, now, are there? There isn't any water, for one thing.**

**Azura kept quiet. A moment later, the clouds thundered and it started raining.**

**Jaken: What the - ? Is she making it rain?**

**Sesshomaru kept his eyes on Azura. Now, at last, he would see what the girl was truly capable of.**

**Keiko: So, you have water. But still there isn't any fire. And in this rain, fire will not last.**

**Azura (her voice dangerously quiet): Are you sure?**

**She put her hand forward and created a barrier around it. A little later, a small fire erupted from her palm. The barrier repelled the water and the small fire burned merrily.**

**Keiko: No, this –**

**Azura put her left hand over her sky-blue pendant.**

**Azura: Endless skies! Flowing waters! Bountiful earth! Soaring winds! Raging fire! All five elements of life, hear me! Exterminate this evil priestess now!**

**Keiko: No! It can't be!**

**Five small balls of white light started revolving around Azura. They converged to form a single huge ball of white light. Then, she sent a huge white beam towards Keiko. Keiko countered with her own powers, but they didn't last. Soon, Keiko vanished into nothingness. **

**A little later, the rain stopped. The fire in Azura's hand extinguished as she brought her hand down. Then she lost consciousness and fell to the ground.**

*** * * * ***

**Azura finally opened her eyes. Bright sunlight engulfed her. She quickly blocked the sunlight from reaching her eyes with her hand. In the next moment, there was a shadow over her, saving her from the glare of the sun. She squinted at the owner of that shadow.**

**Azura: Sesshomaru!**

**Sesshomaru observed her for some time.**

**Azura (looking around): Where are the others?**

**Sesshomaru: Jaken has gone to get them.**

**Azura: I see.**

**Sesshomaru (after some time): Will you be able to stand up?**

**Azura: What? Yeah, I think I can.**

**She tried to. But her legs didn't support her and she fell back to the ground.**

**Sesshomaru: Apparently not.**

**Azura: Ouch! That hurt!**

**Jaken arrived, holding Ahn – Uhn's reigns, closely followed by Rin. She let out a cry of joy on seeing Azura.**

**Rin: Azura!**

**She ran to her and hugged her.**

**Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru: We will stay here for a while.**

**Azura smiled.**


	7. Working Together

_**Chapter 7**__** – Working Together **_

**Azura and Jaken were resting in the forest. Rin was asleep. Sesshomaru, as usual, was not there. By now, Azura had gotten used to Sesshomaru's frequent absence.**

**A little later, Sesshomaru returned.**

**Azura: Is something the matter, Sesshomaru?**

**Sesshomaru: Inuyasha is here.**

**Azura: Inuyasha? From what Rin told me, isn't he your half-brother?**

**Sesshomaru nodded. His eyes narrowed.**

**Azura gently prodded Rin.**

**Azura: Time to wake up, Rin.**

**Rin (still half-asleep): What? Is it morning already?**

**Azura: No (she took out her swords). We just have some unwanted guests.**

**Sesshomaru knew she wasn't referring to Inuyasha and his group. She too had sensed the demons which were chasing Inuyasha's group.**

**Suddenly, Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo appeared. Miroku and Sango were seated on Kirara. **

**Inuyasha: Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?**

**Sesshomaru: You're the one who is barging.**

**Inuyasha turned to Azura.**

**Inuyasha: Hey, she is a human. Who is she?**

**Azura (smiling, trying to keep things positive): My name is Azura. I'm traveling with Sesshomaru.**

**Inuyasha (to Sesshomaru): And why is she traveling with you?**

**Sesshomaru: My personal choices should not concern you, Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: Well, how dare you talk about Kikyo when you yourself are with Azura?**

**Sesshomaru: There's no comparison between Azura and Kikyo.**

**Inuyasha: Yeah? And why's that?**

**Sesshomaru: I've had enough of your useless questions, half-breed. **

**Inuyasha: Damn you!**

**Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga while Sesshomaru took out his Tokijin. And to the utter surprise of all who were present there, they began fighting.**

**Azura: What's going on here? Do they always fight like this? **

**Kagome: Yes. All they have to do is see each other and they are off fighting.**

**The demons appeared. Kagome fired a sacred arrow while Sango hurled her Hiraikotsu at them. Azura slashed her swords whilst Kirara attacked with her fire. Miroku used some of his sutras and Shippo used his fox-magic. Even Jaken and Ahn - Uhn got into the battle. Rin was cheering for them. **

**Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stopped fighting. They were somewhat ashamed of themselves. The actual swordsmen were battling with each other while the other group members were trying to ward off the demons.**

**Sesshomaru: We'll continue this some other time.**

**With that, he went towards the demons and sent a shockwave in their direction. Inuyasha too used his Wind Scar technique against the demons. For a brief moment, both had forgotten their hostility towards each other and were fighting the demons together. **

**Kagome was staring at them. Azura noticed Kagome gazing at them. She stood beside her.**

**Kagome: Are you thinking what I am thinking?**

**Azura: Yes. (She smiled) I sincerely hope that one day both of them will give each other the respect they deserve.**

**By now, all the demons were killed. Their remains lay strewn across the forest floor. Inuyasha's group were about to leave when, all of a sudden, the pieces started getting attracted towards each other. Before they knew, a huge murky demon stood before them. They again started attacking it, but it was of no use. No matter how many deep wounds it received, they would just heal leaving the demon as good as new. Even Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru's Tokijin failed.**

**Sango: How are we supposed to kill it if it keeps healing itself?**

**Miroku: Looks like there is no other choice; I'll have to use my Wind Tunnel.**

**As though in response to this statement, thousands of poison bees appeared and started encircling the demon, protecting it from the wind tunnel. **

**Inuyasha: Poison insects. I should have known. Naraku's behind this.**

**Just then Rin let out a scream. The demon had leapt towards her. Azura acted swiftly. She placed a barrier around all those who were present there, separating them from the demon.**

**Sango: A barrier? That means she is a – **

**Kagome: A priestess…**

**Inuyasha: Azura is a priestess? (Looking at the swords) But I thought was a demon – slayer.**

**Jaken (somewhat proudly): She is both a demon slayer and a priestess.**

**Miroku: I see. I must say, she is quite powerful. Even though the demon is attacking constantly, the barrier isn't even flinching.**

**They all looked at Azura. She was standing with her hands in a prayer – like position. Her eyes were closed and an expression of calmness was spread over her face. It didn't look like she was exerting herself too much.**

**Azura opened her eyes. She looked at Miroku. **

**Azura: If the poison insects are removed then you'll be able to suck the demon in your Wind Tunnel, won't you, Miroku?**

**Miroku: Uh… yeah, that's right.**

**Azura: All right, then. I'll separate the insects from the demon; you take care of the demon.**

**Kagome: But how will you separate the insects, Azura?**

**Azura: Well, those insects are after all bees now, aren't they?**

**She closed her eyes. She made a sweeping movement with her hand. Suddenly, the air was full of fragrant petals. Slowly, she rose up, and out of the barrier and the petals started revolving around her.**

**Shippo: She can fly! **

**Everyone was gaping at her. Even Sesshomaru was amazed. **

**The bees got attracted towards the petals due to the fragrance emitting from them. Azura started to move away so that she does not stand in the way of the Wind Tunnel.**

**Sango: This is your chance, Miroku.**

**Miroku: Right. Wind Tunnel!**

**Within seconds, the demon was sucked into the Wind Tunnel. **

**Jaken: Ah, at last it's gone.**

**Sesshomaru: Something remains to be done.**

**Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru?**

**Sesshomaru jumped out of the barrier and advanced towards Azura. **

**Kagome: What is he doing?**

**Inuyasha: He's killing those pests, what else?**

**Kagome: But they are so close to Azura. What if something happened to her while he is attacking the bees? **

**As Sesshomaru approached, Azura opened her eyes. She smiled. There was an expression of complete faith in her eyes. She trusted him that he will not harm her.**

**A slight smile appeared on Sesshomaru's face. He moved swiftly towards Azura and deftly killed all the bees surrounding her using his poison whip, without harming her. As he finished killing the bees, Kagome gasped. **

**Kagome: Wow, they are looking so beautiful.**

**Even Inuyasha was amazed.**

**Sesshomaru and Azura were standing in mid–air, back–to–back. They indeed looked wonderful. Azura's eyes were closed with her hand in prayer–like position. Sesshomaru was half–glancing at her. Both of their hairs were swaying slightly in the faint wind. The flower petals were revolving around them. As if to complete the scene, the full moon shone magnificently behind them.**

**Kagome (squealing): Oh, how much I wish I had my camera. **

**Inuyasha: What's a camera?**

**Kagome: Ah, never mind.**

**Sesshomaru and Azura landed gracefully on their feet. **

**Sesshomaru: Time to leave.**

**Jaken and Rin: Yes, my lord.**

**Azura (to the others): Goodbye, everybody!**

**And they started walking away.**

**Miroku: Wait, Lady Azura.**

**Azura turned.**

**Azura: What is it?**

**Miroku (holding her hands): Will – will you consider bearing my children?**

**Azura: What?!**

**Sesshomaru turned.**

**Sango (slapping him): You lecherous monk!**

**Kagome (to Azura): Don't mind him. He says that to almost every girl he meets.**

**Azura giggled.**

**Azura (waving): See you later then.**

**They walked away. Inuyasha was in deep thought.**

**Kagome: What's the matter, Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha: I'm still not able to digest the fact that a girl like Azura is traveling with Sesshomaru.**

**Kagome: Oh, you think too much. Besides, Sesshomaru isn't the kind of person he used to be. (She looked ahead, along the direction Sesshomaru had gone) I feel he has changed for the better. **


	8. Love

_**Chapter **__**8 - Love**_

**Azura: So you are telling me, that this woman, Sara, fell in love with Sesshomaru?**

**Jaken: Yes, she loved Lord Sesshomaru so much that she actually offered her body to the demons in order to fulfill what she considered my lord's greatest desire.**

**Azura: Wow. She actually offered her own body to the demons? So what happened to her then?**

**Jaken: She died.**

**Azura: Oh, that's so sad… (To Sesshomaru) You are very lucky that someone loved you that much, Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru: I don't think it ****benefited**** me in any way…**

**Azura: Love isn't about benefits, you know. Many people in this world die without experiencing true love.**

**Rin: What do you mean, Azura?**

**Azura (passionately): Some unlucky people neither give nor receive true love. There are some lucky people who receive true love, like you received from Sara, Sesshomaru. There are some people who love someone very much, so much that they consider that person to be more precious than life itself, the way Sara loved you. Then there are those people, the luckiest of them all, who both give and receive true love. **

**Jaken: Silly human talk…**

**Azura: Silly? And why do you think it's silly?**

**It was Sesshomaru who answered.**

**Sesshomaru: All 'love' is worth is trouble. My stupid half – brother fell in love with that priestess and he got fifty years of imprisonment to a tree in return.**

**Azura (patiently): Everyone has their own opinions. **

**They kept on walking through the forest. Suddenly Sesshomaru sensed a demon advancing towards them from the front. Sesshomaru stopped and told the others to do the same. Azura unsheathed her swords. A little later, a beautiful woman stepped out of the bushes.**

**Rin: Wow, she is so pretty!**

**Sesshomaru: What do you want?**

**Woman: My name is Ayaka. I have been waiting for you for a long time, Lord Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru: And why is that?**

**Ayaka: I wanted to ask a favor of you.**

**Sesshomaru: What is it?**

**Ayaka: Please accept me as your wife.**

**Jaken, Rin and Azura (together): What!? **

**Ayaka had her eyes fixed on Sesshomaru. **

**Sesshomaru: I cannot do that.**

**Ayaka: But, why not? Is it because of my human form? But I am sure you have realized that I am actually a demon, haven't you?**

**Sesshomaru: I have. But it doesn't matter. **

**Ayaka (almost crying): But why? Why can't I be your consort?**

**Sesshomaru ignored her and just walked past her.**

**Azura, Rin. Jaken and Ahn – Uhn followed. **

**Ayaka (angrily): You! It's because of you he has refused me.**

**Azura looked at Ayaka and was surprised to find her pointing at her. Sesshomaru stopped and turned.**

**Azura: What?**

**Ayaka: I'll never forgive you. You will pay for this!**

**And slowly she transformed to her true demon form. She grew ugly and her hair started lengthening. Her skin started getting rough and her hands and legs changed to tentacles. More hair - like strands appeared out of her body**

**Jaken: It's a hair demon.**

**Sesshomaru quickly moved Rin to safety. Ahn – Uhn and Jaken followed. The demon lashed her hair at Azura. She jumped out of her reach. Quite out of the blue, Inuyasha and his group jumped out of the bushes. They were surprised to see Azura and the demon fighting.**

**Kagome: What is going on here?**

**Jaken: What are you doing here?**

**Inuyasha: That demon has a sacred jewel shard in her body. We have come to get it.**

**He took out his sword and charged towards the demon. But Sesshomaru took out his own sword and blocked his attack.**

**Sesshomaru: You will not interfere.**

**He swiped Inuyasha with his sword and he fell backwards. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the fight. He narrowed his eyes. For some reason, Azura was just using defensive moves against the demon. The others had noticed it too.**

**Inuyasha: What is she doing? Why isn't she fighting properly?**

**Kagome: If this keeps up, then she won't last very long. **

**The demon had caught hold of Azura's leg with her hair. She was now brandishing her, making her strike against the trees.**

**Ayaka: This will teach you a lesson for interfering between Lord Sesshomaru and me.**

**She threw Azura. She hit a tree and fell to the ground, her body unmoving.**

**Rin: Azura!**

**Kagome: Oh, no!**

**Ayaka (to Sesshomaru): See, Lord Sesshomaru, this girl is no match for me.**

**Sesshomaru: That is what you think…**

**Ayaka: What do you mean?**

**Suddenly, a voice spoke from behind her. "You stupid demon…"**

**Ayaka turned. Azura was slowly getting up.**

**Azura: I tried not to fight you, but you have crossed your limit. **

**Ayaka: But, how? How can ****you even get up? But, it's okay. I'll get you this time.**

**She attacked with her long strands of hair again, but Azura was moving with an increased speed. She dodged the demonic strands of hair quite easily. She jumped from one spot to another; elegantly, gracefully, dodging some while cutting other strands of hair.**

**Ayaka: Damn you! Damn you!**

**But Azura was quite care – free.**

**Azura (thinking): **_**She has a sacred jewel shard embedded in the back of her body. All I have to do is take out that shard.**_

**She then ran towards Ayaka with full speed and jumped. Ayaka readied herself. As Azura approached, she struck all the strands of hair in the forward direction, towards Azura. But, Azura merely sprinted over the menacing strands towards Ayaka. However, instead of attacking her, Azura simply passed her, smiling. **

**Ayaka (surprised): What is she doing?**

**Jaken: Oh, no. She's going to hit the tree.**

**Azura was, however, still smiling. As she neared the tree, she gracefully turned her body and brought her feet forward. As her feet struck the tree, she took the support of the tree and pushed herself back towards Ayaka. Azura then kicked her at the back, where the shard was embedded, with all the force she could muster. The jewel shard came out. Ayaka screamed as she started disappearing. **

**Ayaka: No! Lord Sesshomaru!**

**Azura landed elegantly on her feet**** with her eyes closed**

**and caught the shard. **

**Shippo: That was awesome!**

**Azura then walked up to Kagome. **

**Azura (giving her the shard): Here. This is what you wanted, right?**

**Kagome: Thanks. But are you sure you want to give it to us?**

**Azura: Yes, of course. None of us have any use of it.**

**Sesshomaru started walking away.**

**Miroku: Um…**** Azura, have you considered my offer yet?**

**Azura: What offer?**

**Miroku took hold of her hands.**

**Miroku: Will you consider bearing my children?**

**Azura: Oh, not again!**

**Sango slapped him.**

**Sango: You womanizer!**

**Azura then waved goodbye to the others and followed Sesshomaru. **

**Kagome: Azura ****is a powerful priestess. **

**Inuyasha: Huh? **

**Sango: Why do you say that, Kagome?**

**Kagome (holding out the shard): Not only did she purify the tainted shard, it is of a brighter pink than the rest of the shards that I have here…**

*** * * * ***

**Sesshomaru (to Azura): Never do that again…**

**Azura: Never do what again?**

**Sesshomaru: Nver take your opponents lightly. You could have been dead by now.**

**Jaken: Yeah, that's right. How come you were not attacking her at first? **

**Azura (a little hesitantly): Ayaka – her love for you was genuine, Sesshomaru. That's why I tried not to fight her. (She smiled) You **_**are**_** lucky. Two people loved you with their hearts and souls. I wish … I experience true love in my life as well. **


	9. Imposter Azura

_**Note to readers:**_

**_1. I have seen InuYasha only uptil episode 135. So, any developments after that have not been included in my story._**

**_2. Plz review my story. Anonymous reviews are welcome._**

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Chapter 9**__** – Imposter Azura**_

**Sesshomaru, Azura, Rin, Jaken and Ahn-Uhn continued on their journey to find Naraku. Presently, they reached a village. There was ****some commotion going on there.**

**Azura: I wonder what the matter is…**

**Jaken: There's something always wrong with the humans. They are afraid, they are hated, they are troubled, they are cheated – **

**A voice: There she is! Catch that swindler!**

**And to Azura's utter surprise, the villagers stopped discussing whatever there problem was and started running towards Azura.**

**Azura: What the – **

**Azura started running as well, jumping out of the villagers' reaches.**

"**Catch her! Don't let her get away!"**

**Sesshomaru stopped walking. Mildly interested, he watched Azura being chased by the villagers.**

**After some time of constant running, Azura managed to jump on a roof – top.**

**A woman: Come down, you trickster! How dare you cheat us?**

**Azura: What are you talking about? I haven't cheated anybody!**

**The woman: Liar!**

**Azura: I am not lying! This is my first time in this village. **

**Rin: She's right. We haven't been here before.**

**Sesshomaru (lightly): Stay quiet, Rin.**

**Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru?**

**Sesshomaru: Azura is quite capable of handling her problems herself.**

**The woman**** (to Azura): Aren't you the girl who claims to be Azura, daughter of the priestess, Saya?**

**Azura: I don't **_**claim**_** to be Azura. I **_**am **_**Azura!**

**A man (scornfully): If that's so, then why don't you prove it to us?**

**Some other villagers: Yeah, prove it!**

**Azura: All right, then. What do you want me to do?**

**A man: Lift that hill over there.**

**Azura: What?!**

**The man: Well, if you are indeed the daughter of Saya, then you should be able to lift that hill.**

**Azura: Uh… I think you have got the whole concept of being a priestess, wrong. Priestesses don't lift mountains.**

**The man: Are you saying that you can't do it?**

**Azura: Well, of course, I can't.**

**The man: That means you are not Azura! **

**Azura: What?**

**All the villagers: Down with her! Down with the thief!**

**And to the absolute horror of Azura, the villagers started throwing stones at her.**

**Azura (shouting): Stop it!**

**And suddenly, a kind of heat wave came from Azura and the stones stopped where they were, suspended in mid-air. After floating in the air for a few minutes, they slowly descended and fell to the ground.**

**Another woman: Did you see that?**

**A man: Yeah, looks like she indeed is the daughter of Saya. (To Azura) We offer you our apologies, Lady Azura.**

**Azura jumped down in front of the villagers.**

**The woman: My name is Yume. You see, Lady Azura, just yesterday a girl visited our village. She asserted that she was Azura and looked exactly like you. **

**Azura: A girl who looked exactly like me?**

**Yume: Yes. She said that if we let her stay in the village headman's house for the night, then God will bless us and our village will prosper. **

**The village headman: But today, in the morning, we discovered that the girl had fled with all our valuables. And so, when you came, we mistook you to be that girl and attacked you. We are really very sorry.**

**Azura (smiling slightly): You know, if I were indeed that girl, then I wouldn't be likely to come back to the place from where I stole valuables. **

**Yume: So, will you help us? Please?**

**Azura: Well, I have to look for this doppelganger girl, or she could create some serious trouble for me in the future.**

**She turned to Sesshomaru with pleading eyes, but didn't say anything.**

**Sesshomaru glanced once at Azura. Her eyes seemed to say, "Please, please, Sesshomaru. Just this once. Please".**

**Sesshomaru merely turned to the villagers.**

**Sesshomaru: Where exactly was this girl headed?**

**From the corner of his eyes, he saw Azura smiling gleefully. **

**The villagers pointed in the direction of the hills which they had told Azura to lift a while ago.**

*** * * * ***

**Azura: I wonder why this girl is pretending to be me.**

**Jaken: Probably because people trust you and would do anything that you say. **

**Azura: Wow, I never knew I had a look-alike.**

**Jaken: ****Maybe this girl is not your look-alike but actually a demon who is imitating to be you.**

**As they climbed up the hills, they reached a fork. Sesshomaru took the ****left one while Azura headed for the right path. Jaken, Rin and Ahn-Uhn followed Sesshomaru.**

**As Sesshomaru continued to ****ascend the hill, he pondered on Jaken's words. Maybe there was actually a doppelganger demon behind all of this. **

**A little while later, Sesshomaru stopped.**

**Jaken: What's wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?**

**Sesshomaru didn't say anything but frowned slightly. He turned and stared at his right direction for a while. Just then, Azura hopped out of the bushes.**

**Before anything else could happen, Jaken spoke up.**

**Jaken: What are you doing here, Azura? You are supposed to look for that doppelganger demon, right?**

**Azura: What? Uh – yeah! I got lost actually…**

**Jaken: You got lost?**

**Azura: Yeah… Hey, why are you so suspicious? Can't I get lost?**

**Suddenly, there came a shout from behind.**

**Voice: There you are!**

**Rin and Jaken: What?!**

**The voice belonged to (another) Azura.**

**Azura (the second one): I finally got you.**

**1****st**** Azura: Oh, it's really nice of you to come to me yourself. Now I can finish you off, you doppelganger. How dare you imitate me?**

**2****nd**** Azura: What do you mean? You are the one who is imitating me! And you are the one who is going to be finished!**

**With that, she took out the short swords from her waistband and ran towards (the 1****st****) Azura.**

**The 1****st**** Azura also took out her swords. Sesshomaru took hold of Rin and swiftly jumped out of the way. They clashed. They kept on fighting, swiping their swords and kicking at each other.**

**Rin: Wow! How incredible! Azura is fighting with Azura! **

**Jaken: What the heck - ? (He turned to Lord Sesshomaru) What are we going to do now? What if the real Azura gets hurt?**

**Just then, one of the Azura(s) stopped and put her hand forward.**

**Azura on the left: Stop! Let's just let Lord Sesshomaru decide who the real Azura is.**

**Azura on the right: What! Oh… Okay.**

**Both turned to look at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was having thoughts of his own. The aura and the smell of both the Azura(s) were the same. This was the work of a demon. A normal human being would not have been able to imitate Azura's smell or fighting style.**

**Sesshomaru quietly observed both the girls. The Azura on the left had one of her hands on her waist and was looking at Sesshomaru somewhat confidently. The Azura on the right, on the other hand, was a little nervous and was fiddling with her fingers.**

**Sesshomaru swiftly unsheathed his Tokijin and ran towards the Azura on the right. He saw her nervousness change into fear as he approached nearer. **

**However, just as she dropped to her knees, Sesshomaru swung sharply and sent a full bow of Tokijin's power at the other Azura instead. She screamed as she felt the full impact of Sesshomaru's powerful attack. It transformed into its true form, a murky grey demon, before its body blasted into a thousand pieces. **

**Sesshomaru calmly sheathed his sword. Azura was still sitting on the ground with her hands on her knees. Her hands, Sesshomaru noticed, were trembling slightly.**

**Azura (quietly): Why? (She looked up at him) If you knew she was the fake Azura then why didn't you aim for her right away? Why did you first pretend to attack me and then hit her? I suppose you wanted to scare me.**

**Sesshomaru: That's right.**

**He turned to leave.**

**Azura: What? Well, it worked. (Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks) For the first time, my life was not in my control. I – I didn't like that. One wrong move and…**

**Jaken: Didn't you trust Lord Sesshomaru's judgment?**

**Azura: I… I don't know…**

**Sesshomaru: And yet****… (He fully turned to face Azura) Yet you did nothing to stop me when I was heading for you. You didn't try to block my attack or create a barrier…**

**Azura looked at Sesshomaru and found that he was observing her with what seemed to be placid interest. She got up and smiled slightly.**

**Azura: Well, I was kind of sure that it would be quite impossible to trick you in any way.**

**Sesshomaru merely turned and started walking away.**

**Jaken: Just a minute, Lord Sesshomaru. (He hobbled towards Sesshomaru) How on earth did you find out that she was the real Azura?**

**He didn't answer immediately.**

**Sesshomaru: The other one called me 'Lord' Sesshomaru…**


	10. Naraku's Curse

_**Chapter **__**10 – Naraku's Curse**_

**It was night. ****Both Rin and Jaken were asleep. Azura had her eyes closed. Sesshomaru had just left to go off on his own. A little later, Azura followed him.**

**Sesshomaru (without turning back): So, you have finally decided to say it.**

**Azura (smiling a little nervously): Oh, so you realized that I wanted to say something to you. And, by any chance, do you know what is it about?**

**Sesshomaru: I might. But I want you to say it yourself.**

**The authority in his voice did nothing to increase Azura's morale. She gathered all her courage.**

**Azura: Jaken had told me that you – you don't let anyone interfere when you are battling with someone.**

**Sesshomaru remained quiet.**

**Azura (continuing, her confidence faltering with every word she spoke): I was – I was wondering whether – whether you'd let me assist you in fighting Naraku?**

**Sesshomaru stopped and looked at Azura.**

**Azura (quickly): Not that you need my assistance. But – but the whole point of me joining you was so that I could – I could fight Naraku and avenge the deaths of my brother and father.**

**Sesshomaru looked at Azura for a while.**

**Sesshomaru (emotionlessly): I don't even let my half – brother interfere when I am fighting with an adversary – especially when it's Naraku.**

**Azura: Well, that's why I was asking if I had your consent.**

**Sesshomaru: And what if I refuse?**

**Azura: Then… I will (she had thought of the answer but was wondering whether she should say it) I will go by myself.**

**Sesshomaru now fully turned to face Azura.**

**Sesshomaru: Are you thinking of going against me?**

**Azura: The only person I intend to go against is Naraku. **

**Sesshomaru looked at Azura. She wasn't nervous anymore. There was a kind of flare in her eyes. He ****resumed walking.**

**Sesshomaru: You may join me in my fights with Naraku. But you will not interfere when I battle against anyone else, even Inuyasha.**

**Azura: Yes! Thank you, Sesshomaru. The thought of traveling alone really frightens me. **

**They had reached a cliff. Sesshomaru stood there, staring at the vast expanse of land before them. Azura sat on a rock.**

**Azura (quietly): This may be somewhat personal, but why do you hate your brother so much, Sesshomaru?**

**Sesshomaru didn't respond.**

**Azura: Is it because he is half – human? (Adding quickly) You don't have to answer if you don't want to.**

**Sesshomaru: That is just one of the reasons…**

**Azura was startled. She didn't expect that he would answer her.**

**Azura: So you are saying that you are actually ashamed of him? But I am a full human. And so is Rin. Then you must be pretty ashamed of us as well.**

**Sesshomaru: Rin is different. So are you.**

**Azura waited for him to elaborate. But he didn't. **

**Azura: I understand about Rin. She has her way of melting hearts. But what about me? Why did you let me come along?**

**Sesshomaru (curtly): I was under the impression that you wanted to come.**

**Azura: Well, of course I did. But I hadn't known that you hate humans so much.**

**There was a kind of sadness in her voice.**

**Sesshomaru: The reason I hate humans is because they are weak and vulnerable. Most of them cannot protect themselves and depend on others to save their pathetic lives for them. But you are able to manage yourself. **

**Azura noticed the bitterness in his voice.**

**Azura: Is that true? The only reason that you hate humans so much is because they are weak? Isn't there any other reason?**

**Sesshomaru: Meaning?**

**Azura: Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother. Isn't she the reason why you hate humans… and your brother?**

**Sesshomaru looked back at the stretches of land in front of him.**

**Sesshomaru: I told you. There are a number of other reasons behind my hatred for Inuyasha. **

**Azura: I think I have a very good idea about what those reasons are. First, he didn't turn up to join you against the battle with the Panther Demons. Also there is sibling rivalry. You wanted the Tetsusaiga, didn't you? **

**Again, Sesshomaru didn't respond.**

**Azura: But you know it wasn't his fault. He didn't even know about the sword. And it's your father who left him that sword, isn't it? Moreover, that sword controls his demon blood from over – powering him, so he **_**needs **_**it. As for the battle with the Panther Demons, he was sealed to a tree by a sacred arrow. How could he have helped you?**

**Sesshomaru: Who told you all of this?**

**Azura (quickly): Jaken.**

**Sesshomaru: Then he would have told you that it was due to his own foolishness that he was sealed. He was fooled by Naraku.**

**Azura (sadness filling her face): I know about that as well. Naraku had tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into attacking each other. (She said the next words very quietly) Tell me, Sesshomaru, what would you do if, someday, Naraku forced me to attack you?**

**Sesshomaru (after a slight pause): I will kill … Naraku.**

**Azura smiled. Then she yawned.**

**Azura: I think I should go to sleep.**

**She went towards the forest. Before disappearing in the trees, she turned.**

**Azura: Thank you, Sesshomaru.**

*** * * * ***

**It was the ****following evening.**

**Sesshomaru, Rin, Azura, Jaken and Ahn – Uhn were walking down the forest.**

**A little later, Sesshomaru's nose twitched.**

**Sesshomaru: I can sense Naraku. Stay with Rin, Jaken. Azura, follow me.**

**Azura (smiling): Right.**

**Jaken: Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.**

**Jaken was a little surprised. He hadn't expected that**** Sesshomaru would allow Azura to accompany him in fighting Naraku. **

**Sesshomaru took off, his keen sense of smell guiding him. Azura followed. As they continued on the trail of Naraku, Sesshomaru couldn't help noticing. Azura, despite being a human, managed to keep up with him. She was jumping from tree to tree so that she didn't fall behind.**

**Sure enough, when they reached a clearing, Naraku was standing in the shade of the trees, wearing the usual baboon skin. There were a few minor demons surrounding him. Azura ran towards the demons while Sesshomaru charged towards Naraku. Naraku jumped out of the way. His head then turned towards Azura.**

**Naraku: My, my, Sesshomaru. Another human? And a priestess, nevertheless… **

**Sesshomaru (attacking him again): Worry about yourself.**

**Sesshomaru moved quickly towards Naraku readying his sword. But just before hitting him, Sesshomaru vanished.**

**Naraku: Huh?**

**Sesshomaru: Up here.**

**Naraku looked up, but it was too late. Sesshomaru had slashed him with his Tokijin and he vanished. At the same time, Azura sent out a purifying wave which destroyed all the demons but stopped short of Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru: Another demon puppet…**

**Azura joined Sesshomaru. They were about to head back when Jaken came running towards them.**

**Sesshomaru: Jaken, what are you doing here?**

**Jaken (panting): Lord – Lord Sesshomaru! Rin – Rin –**

**Azura: What happened to Rin?**

**Jaken: Naraku – Naraku has put a curse on Rin!**

**Azura: What? How?**

**They started running towards the place where Jaken had left Rin.**

**Jaken: Just after you had left, Lord Sesshomaru, Naraku appeared and placed a curse on Rin.**

**Azura: What? So he used two demon puppets at the same time?**

**Sesshomaru (icily): And what were you doing when all of this was happening, Jaken?**

**Jaken (flinching at his tone): Demons had surrounded both me and Ahn – Uhn, because of which we were unable to help her. **

**They had reached the place. Rin was lying on the ****ground while Ahn – Uhn stood over her. Azura ran to her followed by Sesshomaru. Rin's eyes were closed. Her face was contorted with pain. She was screaming. Azura placed one hand on her forehead and held Rin's clammy hand with the other. She frowned.**

**Azura: She will not be able to handle the pain for long…**

**Jaken: Azura?**

**Sesshomaru's hand went to the hilt of Tenesaiga.**

**Azura: The Tenesaiga cannot do anything to help her.**

**Jaken: Why not?**

**Azura: It's a curse. The Tenesaiga cannot heal curses. **

**Sesshomaru: Can you help her in any way?**

**Azura (quietly, looking fixedly at Rin's face): I might be able to… but all three of you will have to leave us alone for a while…**

**Jaken: Why's that?**

**Azura: It's a purification process. All three of you are demons. That's why…**

**Sesshomaru: Let's go.**

**Jaken took hold of Ahn – Uhn's reign. Sesshomaru glanced once at the pained expression on Rin's face and then made his way towards the trees, Jaken and Ahn – Uhn following him.**


	11. Azura's Secret

_**Chapter **__**11 – Azura's Secret**_

**Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ahn – Uhn were waiting around the fire. Sesshomaru was sitting, leaning against a tree, staring at the fire. Ahn – Uhn was lying down while Jaken was walking up and down in front of Sesshomaru.**

**Jaken: What is taking Azura so long? It has almost been two hours.**

**Sesshomaru: Sit down, Jaken. It is irritating to watch you pacing like that. **

**Jaken (immediately sitting down): Yes, my lord.**

**A little later, Azura emerged from the bushes. She was carrying Rin in her arms. She walked towards Sesshomaru and placed Rin gently on the ground near him.**

**Azura: Rin is sleeping now. I have lifted the curse from her body.**

**She then dropped to her knees**** beside Rin.**

**Jaken (genuinely concerned): What happened, Azura?**

**Azura: Oh, it's nothing. I just used a lot of my powers. (She lay down) But nothing a good night's sleep can't fix.**

**She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. She was not aware of a certain pair of amber eyes observing her. **

**Jaken: Wow, Azura must be very powerful. She actually healed Naraku's curse.**

*** * * * ***

**It had been two days since Azura had lifted Naraku's curse off Rin. As they were walking, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He could smell a lot many people ahead of him. It was his half – brother and his group… along with Naraku. But this time, he didn't ask Jaken and Rin to stay behind. For some reason, Naraku seemed to have taken a new interest in harming Rin.**

**Azura looked up at Sesshomaru. She knew he had sensed that smell long before she had. She was a little confused. Sesshomaru neither quickened his pace nor did he tell Rin and Jaken to fall behind. But Azura had learnt to trust Sesshomaru and so she didn't object. **

**Just as they reached the clearing, Sesshomaru told Rin and Jaken to wait near the edge of the forest with Ahn – Uhn. Then Azura and Sesshomaru headed towards the already raging battle between Inuyasha and Naraku.**

**Naraku**** (seeing Sesshomaru): Ah! We meet again, Lord Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru was really angry. It took him everything to keep himself from transforming. **

**Inuyasha: What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?**

**Sesshomaru: ****Stay away, Inuyasha. This is my battle.**

**With that Sesshomaru ran towards Naraku. He dodged Sesshomaru's attack, and jumped on a branch of tree.**

**Naraku: Be careful about what you do, Sesshomaru. The little girl is at my mercy****.**

**He took out the almost complete Shikon Jewel from under his pelt. He looked at Rin, but was surprised to see her standing near the trees, unaffected. A ghost of a smile appeared on Sesshomaru's face.**

**Sesshomaru: She is no longer under your control. The curse has been ****removed.**

**Naraku: Removed? Who removed it? (His eyes traveled towards Azura) You removed it? But how? Unless… **

**He suddenly let out a laugh****. Then he clasped the Jewel tightly. Azura let out a scream and dropped to her knees.**

**Naraku (maliciously): It's not possible to heal my curse. She merely transferred the curse from the little girl's body to her own.**

**Sesshomaru (surprise visible on his face): What? (Glancing down at Azura) Why would you do such a thing?**

**Azura (panting a little): There – there was no other choice… Rin... couldn't have endured the pain much longer…**

**Sesshomaru (looking back at Naraku): So you lied to me…**

**Azura: I didn't…**

**Sesshomaru: Huh?**

**Azura (a faint smile appearing on her face): I never said that I had healed the curse… I only said that I had **_**lifted**_** the curse from her body… So, I didn't lie…**

**Sesshomaru was looking at Azura from the corner of his eyes. He ****then turned his attention back to Naraku as he spoke.**

**Naraku: Like they say, all's for the best. I think I am going to enjoy playing with you much more than I would have with the little girl.**

**He grasped the Jewel harder. Azura let out another scream and clutched her heart.**

**Sesshomaru (angrily): Leave her alone!**

**He charged towards Naraku, continuously attacking him. But he just kept on jumping out of his reach. **

**Naraku: You know, Sesshomaru, if I were you I would pay more attention to my opponent…**

**Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He turned and just managed to block his opponent's attack. It was Azura. She had rushed towards Sesshomaru with both her swords. Her eyes were blank. Naraku was controlling her. **

**Naraku (stealthily): Azura, Sesshomaru is your enemy. You must kill him…**

**Azura (blankly): I must kill him…**

**She started attacking him again. This time her attacks were continuous. She sometimes used her weapons and sometimes her spiritual energy, in the form of balls of fire. **

**Rin: What's going on there? Why is Azura attacking Lord Sesshomaru?**

**Jaken himself was speechless, wondering what the outcome of all of this would be.**

**Kagome: Naraku is playing his tricks again.**

**Miroku: Well, it's the thing he's known for, making allies fight against each other. **

**Inuyasha: I've had enough of this nonsense. Wind Scar! **

**He used his Wind Scar against Naraku. But some demons came in between and took all the damage on themselves.**

**Meanwhile Sesshomaru was dodging Azura's relentless attacks. He had never before appreciated her true potential. Her attacks were getting fiercer, almost tempting Sesshomaru to use Tokijin. But he didn't. Azura's voice kept on ringing in his mind, '**_**Tell me, Sesshomaru, what would you do if, some day, Naraku forced me to attack you?**_**'**

**Naraku (tauntingly): I never thought that a human girl fighting you would last for so long, Sesshomaru…**

**Sesshomaru let out a growl. He and Azura ran towards each other, their swords in their hands. Rin let out a cry and hid behind Ahn - Uhn. Azura attacked Sesshomaru but he passed Azura and charged towards Naraku instead.**

**Naraku was surprised. He hadn't expected Sesshomaru to attack him all of a sudden. He didn't have the time to summon the demons as his shield. Sesshomaru sent out a shockwave from his sword and that was the end of Naraku's another demon puppet. **

**Inuyasha: He pretended to be attacking Azura when he was aiming for Naraku all along.**

**Sesshomaru landed gracefully on his feet. He turned back to see Azura lying on the ground. Rin and Jaken were running towards her. Two of Naraku's poison insects took the Jewel and flew away.**

**As Sesshomaru reached Azura, Rin let out a small cry. She was pointing at Sesshomaru's side. Jaken looked there and saw a red stain over his otherwise white clothes.**

**Jaken (thinking):**_** It must have been that final attack by Azura.**_

**Sesshomaru, however, did not pay any attention to his wound. He kneeled beside Azura.**

**Sesshomaru (quietly): Wake up, Azura.**

**Inuyasha was amazed. He had never heard his brother speak so gently before.**

**Inuyasha (to Kagome): Let's go. There is nothing else to do here.**

**Kagome (looking at Azura): Yeah, but – **

**Inuyasha (firmly): Let's go.**

**Kagome: Um…**** okay…**

**Inuyasha and the others slowly walked out of the clearing, leaving Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin kneeling around Azura.**

**Jaken: She is not d – dead, is she?**

"**Don't worry, Jaken. Naraku will have to work harder than that to kill me…" **

**Azura slowly opened her eyes.**

**Rin (gleefully): Ah, Azura!**

**She slowly sat up. Sesshomaru rose.**

**Sesshomaru: Let's go.**

**As she made to get up, Azura's eyes traveled to one of her swords lying by her side. She picked it up. She was shocked to see blood on its blade. Her eyes moved towards Sesshomaru and the blood trickling out of the wound on his side.**

**Azura: I – I did that, didn't I?**

**Tears filled Azura's eyes. Sesshomaru looked back.**

**Azura (looking at the blood stain on her sword): I am so – so sorry…**

**Sesshomaru (quietly): You are not at any fault… But don't worry… I will make Naraku pay for it…**

**Azura (****slowly getting up): I – I think it's about time I visit my mother…**


	12. Trust

_**Chapter **__**12 – Trust**_

**Sesshomaru's group was walking down a forest. Just beyond this woodland was Azura's village.**

**Jaken: Azura, is your mother really the reincarnation of Midoriko herself?**

**Azura: What? No!**

**Jaken: No?**

**Azura: Of course, not. Midoriko's soul is still trapped in the Shikon Jewel, fighting with Magatushi. Don't you know that?**

**Jaken: But, then why is your mother…?**

**Azura (smiling): She is called so because she is very powerful. Her abilities are considered to be almost equal to that of Midoriko.**

**Azura didn't say all of this proudly. Her tone was simply affectionate. **

**Azura (continuing): So you see, it is more like a... a nick name.**

**Jaken: I see. (After a slight pause) Your name… does it have anything to do with the pendant that you wear?**

**Azura: Oh, yes. There's an altogether different story about it.**

**Rin: Tell us! Tell us!**

**Azura: You see, I am the first child of my mother, who is a powerful priestess, and my father, who was a reputed demon slayer. When I was about to be born, there was an apprehension among the demons about my powers. (She laughed) Many of the demons thought it best to get rid of me before I grew up and my powers matured. Due to the carelessness of a certain maid, I was kidnapped by a demon when I was just a day old.**

**Rin: Really? What did the demon look like? Tell us! **

**Azura (smiling): I was too young to remember anything… Like I said; I was just about a day old.**

**Jaken: So what did the demon do to you? Did he kill you?**

**Azura: That's a stupid question, Jaken. If it had killed me, I wouldn't be likely to narrate the story to you, now, would I?**

**Jaken: Oh, yes.**

**Rin: What happened then?**

**Azura: Sorry to disappoint you, Rin, but I don't remember anything at all. Mother says I was found under a tree the next day, with this azure – ****coloured**** stone dangling from a string around my neck. Everyone thought that it was a miraculous escape. They believed that it was the person who saved me from the demon who left the stone behind, and as a way of expressing gratitude to my unknown ****saviour****, my father decided to call me Azura!**

**Rin: What a story behind your name, Azura. And it isn't even complete yet. **

**Azura laughed.**

**Sesshomaru (quite unexpectedly): Isn't there any chance that the demon who kidnapped you could be the one who left the stone with you?**

**Azura (taken aback): Well, yes, that's a possibility… Now that I come to think about it, I don't think the body of the demon was found, so there's a chance that there was no ****saviour who actually killed it****… but then, if it had to let me go, then why would it kidnap me at all?**

**Sesshomaru didn't answer. He traced back his memory to a day almost nineteen years ago. **

_**Flashback**_

_**Once, on his journeys across the Western Lands, he **__**saw a certain demon plucking and eating fruits from a nearby tree. This really surprised him, since this particular demon, Sorro, was known for his craving of human flesh. A little later he noticed Sesshomaru looking at him.**_

_**Sorro: Oh, Lord of the Western Lands! Pleased to meet you.**_

_**He gave a little bow. This surprised Sesshomaru further, since Sorro never thought anyone worthy to be respected, apart from himself.**_

_**Sesshomaru (quietly): What happened to you?**_

_**Sorro (grinning): So, you noticed, huh, Lord Sesshomaru?**_

_**Sesshomaru: It's hard not to…**_

_**Sorro: Yes, I know. I find it hard to believe it myself. But still, I have resolved, I will never lay a finger on any other human again. You see, just yesterday, on the request of some minor demons, I kidnapped a new – born girl of a priestess and a demon slayer. As a reward, I was allowed to devour the girl. I readily agreed. I was able to take her without much trouble. (He sighed) She didn't cry. The whole journey she kept quiet, looking at me quietly. When I finally reached my hideout, I prepared to kill the girl. (He smiled) But I couldn't… I couldn't kill her when she was staring at me with those unblinking eyes. (His voice got dreamy) Trust… that's what was in her eyes. She, for some strange reason, trusted me that I wouldn't harm her. She had got no idea that I was about to kill her. She actually smiled at me… she closed her little hand around my finger… (He laughed) It didn't even cover half of my finger… But… I wasn't able to kill her… I don't know what came over me… I, who had slaughtered countless humans to satisfy my hunger, couldn't kill a mere child… She didn't cry, nor did she scream… She just kept on smiling and laughing… Not only did I not kill her, I also started laughing with her.… At dawn, I left her under a tree, near her home… her family members were bound to search for her… But before leaving, I hung a blue – **__**coloured**__** stone suspended in a string, that I had acquired from a recent victim, around her neck, just so that if we ever meet in future I will be able to recognize her… Funny, huh?**_

_**End of flashback **_

**Azura's voice brought Sesshomaru back to the present.**

**Azura: By the way, Jaken, how come you are so interested in knowing about me?**

**Jaken: Oh, it's nothing. I was just curious…**

**Soon, they had crossed the forest. A little later, t****hey had finally reached Azura's village.**

**Azura let out a cry of joy.**

**Azura: Oh, it's so good to be back! I'll dispel the barrier.**

**She ran up ahead and removed the barrier. As Sesshomaru and the others reached the shrine, Azura's mother, Saya, came out. Azura entered the shrine and walked towards Saya. **

**Azura: Mother!**

**Saya: Azura, my child!**

**They hugged each other.**

**Saya (to Sesshomaru and the others): Please, come in.**

**They entered the shrine.**

**Azura (looking around): Wow, nothing has changed here.**

**Saya (quietly): But you have… Who did it, Azura?**

**Azura looked at her mother, surprised.**

**Azura: What do you mean, mother?**

**Saya: The curse…Who put the curse on you?**

**Azura (smiling): So you ****realised? It was Naraku…**

**She told her**** what had happened.**

**Azura: So, now I have come to you. I am sure you will be able to help me.**

**Saya looked at Azura for a while. Then she placed her hand on her chest.**

**Saya: Stand still, Azura.**

**A golden light emitted from Saya while a dark, purple light came from Azura. Before, anything else could happen, however, a barrier came in between the two of them. Azura was thrown of her feet. Sesshomaru swiftly caught her and prevented her from falling. **

**Saya: What happened? Azura, my dear, why did you create a barrier?**

**Sesshomaru looked at Azura, surprised.**

**Sesshomaru: You created the barrier?**

**Azura: Yes. (Forcefully) Mother, you were transferring the curse to your body, weren't you?**

**Saya (tears in her eyes): There is no other choice. I cannot heal the curse**** …What is the use of being a priestess if I cannot save my own daughter…**

**Tears fell from her eyes.**

**Azura (hugging her): Mother. **

**Saya: Naraku has channeled the curse through his own body. The curse cannot be lifted unless Naraku is killed…**

**Jaken: Does that mean there's no chance of saving Azura, now?**

**Azura: How can you say that, Jaken? (She gently parted with her mother) How can you say that, when a Demon Lord is standing right next to you? I am sure Sesshomaru will defeat Naraku before I am in any real danger. Isn't that so, huh, Sesshomaru?**

**Sesshomaru was startled.**

**Saya: I may not be able to heal the curse, but I may still be able to help you. Can you give me that for a while?**

**Saya was pointing towards the azure – colored stone.**

**Azura: Sure.**

**Saya took the stone from her and went to an inner chamber. She returned after a while and handed the string suspending the stone back to her. **

**Saya: I have made this a talisman. It ought to abate the effects of the curse. Also it will prevent Naraku from controlling your body.**

**Azura (slipping the talisman over her neck): Thank you, mother. Oh, I nearly forgot. (Turning to Sesshomaru) Please wait here for a while. There's something I have to attend to. **

**With that, she dashed out of the shrine.**

**Jaken: Where did she go in such a hurry?**

**Saya: I think I might know.**

*** * * * ***

**Azura was hurrying down the forest. She stopped just once on the way to collect some flowers.**

**A little later, she stopped. She looked around her. It was just as she had seen it last. A little ahead of her, there were two graves, one somewhat smaller than the other…**

**She kneeled down in front of the graves and placed some flowers on each of them. Then she joined her hands… '**_**May your souls rest in peace…**_**', she thought. **

**There was a rustle in the bushes behind her. She opened her eyes and turned around. Sesshomaru was standing there.**

**Azura: Oh, it is you.**

**She looked back at the graves.**

**Sesshomaru: Your mother said you would be here.**

**Azura: How long has it been since I left?**

**Sesshomaru: Almost an hour…**

**Azura: Really? I didn't realize… it is just so peaceful here…**

**Sesshomaru: So these are the graves of …**

**Azura (nodding): My father and little brother, yes.**

**Azura stood up after a while.**

**Sesshomaru: Are you done?**

**Azura: Yes.**

**Sesshomaru: Let's go, then…**

**Azura: Right.**

**As Azura waved goodbye to her mother and Rin, Jaken and Ahn – Uhn joined them, Sesshomaru reflected what Azura had said a little while ago… '**_**I am sure Sesshomaru will defeat Naraku before I am in any real danger.**_**' '**_**Trust,**_**' he thought, '**_**that is what, Sorro had said, he had seen in her eyes…**_**' **


	13. The Start of a New Relation

_**Chapter 1**__**3 – The Start of a New Relation**_

**Rin's stomach let out a grumble.**

**Rin: I am hungry.**

**Jaken (under his breath): Again…**

**Azura (sternly): Jaken. (To Rin) Don't worry, I'll go and see what I can get. (Waving) I'll catch up with you soon.**

**Azura sprinted off back in the direction from which they had come.**

*** * * * ***

**It had been almost an hour since Azura had started to search for food.**

**Azura (thinking): **_**Not only can't I find any food,**_** (she looked around)**_** I think I have forgotten the route through which I came… Oh, no. It looks like I am lost… Oh, well; I might as well walk in a particular direction rather than move in circles.**_

**Azura kept on walking for a while. A little later, she stopped. **

**Azura: Hey, that's the Bone Eater's Well… that would mean, I am very close to my own village. (She sighed) Don't tell me I am back at the place where we started from. **

**As she walked towards the well, she noticed someone sitting near it.**

**Azura: Hey, that's Inuyasha! Maybe he could help me.**

**She ran up to him.**

**Azura: Hey, Inuyasha! So, we meet again!**

**Inuyasha (standing up): Azura! What are you doing here? (He took out his sword) That means Sesshomaru is here as well. Where is he?**

**Azura: Calm down, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru isn't here…Which is why I need your help…**

**Inuyasha: Help? What help?**

**Azura: You see, I got lost and I can't find Sesshomaru and the others. Will you help me track them down?**

**Inuyasha (sheathing his sword): Now, why would I do that?**

**Azura: Don't be like that, Inuyasha. You can smell them. Can't you help me, please?**

**Inuyasha (firmly): No.**

**Azura (nastily): Well, you leave me no choice. **

**Inuyasha (a little scared): What are you going to do?**

**Azura: Oh, just wait and watch…**

**She clicked her fingers. A swarm of flies appeared out of nowhere and started chasing him. **

**Inuyasha (running): Hey, what are you doing? Stop! Make them stop!**

**Azura: Not unless you agree to help me.**

**Inuyasha (trying to jump out of their reach): All right. All right! I'll help you. But, please make them stop!**

**Azura smiled and clicked her fingers. The ****flies disappeared as suddenly as they had come.**

**Inuyasha was panting. Azura walked up to him.**

**Azura (cheerfully): Let's go.**

**Inuyasha gave Azura an angry look.**

**They started walking, Inuyasha a little ahead of Azura. Every now and then, he would stop and sniff. A little later Azura spoke up. **

**Azura: Um, tell me, Inuyasha, why do you hate Sesshomaru so much?**

**Inuyasha: You want to know why? It's because he is so arrogant, vain, haughty and big – headed. That's why.**

**Azura: Is that it?**

**Inuyasha: What do you mean by 'Is that it'? **

**Azura: But aren't you like that too?**

**Inuyasha: Oh, please. I am not half as smug as he is.**

**Azura: Is that so…**** Didn't Sesshomaru save Kagome once?**

**Inuyasha: Meaning?**

**Azura: Meaning, shouldn't you at least try and understand him? Maybe, he isn't what he used to be…**

**Inuyasha: Humph! (After some time)Well, if you think so highly of Sesshomaru, then tell me, why – (his voice shook a little) why didn't he save Kikyo?**

**Azura: What?**

**Inuyasha: Sesshomaru was right there when Naraku killed her…Why didn't he do anything?**

**Azura (gently): I see… so, even though you hate him, you expected him to interfere…**

**Inuyasha: He didn't, now, did he? He didn't do anything. He just stood there and watched Kikyo getting killed.**

**Azura (quietly): You don't understand…**

**Inuyasha: Huh? What do I don't understand?**

**Azura: You don't understand, that by allowing Kikyo to get killed, he was actually doing her a favor…**

**Inuyasha (agitatedly): What do you mean?**

**Azura: Oh, come on, Inuyasha. You know the whole story, don't you? You know it better than me. You know how she was resurrected, forced to come back to the world of the living. Kikyo – she was leading a cursed life.**

**Inuyasha (slowly): A cursed life?**

**Inuyasha slowed his pace and started walking with Azura.**

**Azura: Yes. Didn't you see her suffering? A priestess who can stay alive only by feeding on other souls? A priestess who is stopped by purifying barriers? A priestess who people try to exorcise thinking her to be specter? Don't you see what sort of life she was leading, Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha: Kikyo…**

**Azura: Though I feel sorry for the way she was killed, but don't you think it was rather a relief for her, to be freed of this cursed life that she was forced to lead? She can now rest…**

**Inuyasha: Yeah, she can now rest…**

**Azura: So, you see, Inuyasha, that by allowing her to get killed, Sesshomaru was actually saving her…**

**Inuyasha: He saved her…**

*** * * * ***

**Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were sitting in Kaede's hut.**

**Kagome: I wonder what's taking Inuyasha so long.**

**Miroku: Are you sure he wasn't there at the well, Kagome?**

**Kagome: No, he wasn't there. Or at least, he wasn't there when I arrived.**

**Sango: That's strange. Inuyasha said that he was going to wait for you.**

**Shippo: I don't think we should worry too much. Inuyasha will be able to manage himself. After all, he is a half – demon.**

**Kagome: That's what I am worried about. Today's the night of the new moon…**

*** * * * * **

**Inuyasha chided himself. **

**Inuyasha (thinking): **_**Damn it! How could I forget? Today's the night of the new moon. **_**(He looked up at the sky)**_** I will transform into a full – human very soon. I need to find Sesshomaru quickly.**_

**He had barely thought of it when he felt his body transforming. Azura stopped walking, shocked. **

**Azura: Inuyasha. Your hair has gone black. And your dog ears have gone. And –**

**Inuyasha turned.**

**Azura: You are a human.**

**Inuyasha: You don't need to tell me! We need to get you to Sesshomaru as fast as we can. This way!**

**They started running. Suddenly, big worm and insect demons started chasing them.**

**Inuyasha: Darn it! **

**They increased their speed. But they came in front of them and blocked their path.**

**Azura: Looks like we don't have any other choice than to fight them.**

**Both Azura and Inuyasha unsheathed their swords and started fighting the demons with full vigor. But both had their own problems to deal with. Inuyasha had been transformed to a human and the curse on Azura prevented her from using too much of her spiritual powers.**

**As Inuyasha was engaged in battle with two of the demons, another demon attacked from the back. In the nick of time, Azura saved him by creating a barrier. But this drained her of her strength and she lost consciousness. **

**Inuyasha: Azura!**

**He quickly pulled Azura by her hand as a demon struck where she had been lying.**

**Inuyasha (thinking): **_**Looks like it's just me now.**_

**Quite abruptly, the image of Sesshomaru saving Kagome flashed in Inuyasha's mind.**

**Inuyasha: I have to save her…**

**A little later, Azura opened her eyes. She still felt a little dizzy. She looked around her. Most of the demons had fallen. Inuyasha was bleeding badly.**

**Azura (faintly): Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha turned. He suddenly ran towards her and stopped behind her. **

**A demon had tried to attack her when she was looking at Inuyasha. But he came in between and took all the damage of the attack on himself. His abdomen was deeply wounded. Azura was thunderstruck. **

**Azura: Why did you do it, Inuyasha? Why did you come in between?**

**Inuyasha (hoarsely): If you got hurt when you are with me, Sesshomaru will never let me forget it…**

**Azura stood up.**

**Inuyasha: Hey, what are you doing? (He watched her do some hand movements) Look, you can't use your powers too much.**

**Azura smiled at him.**

**Azura: Don't worry. I know what I am doing.**

**She sent out a purifying wave, destroying all the demons surrounding them.**

*** * * * ***

**Sesshomaru flew across the skies. It had been more than five hours since Azura had left to find food. So, he decided to search for her. He had left Rin and Jaken behind. **

**As he caught Azura's scent, he stiffened. The scent of Inuyasha's human blood was mingling with her. He frowned. He quickly flew towards the scent. What he saw greatly surprised him. Inuyasha was lying on the ground badly wounded. Azura was kneeling by his side. Demons were lying dead around them. Sesshomaru descended near Azura. She looked up at him. **

**Azura: Thank heavens, you are here, Sesshomaru****. **

**Sesshomaru: What happened here?**

**Azura: I got lost and ran into Inuyasha. I somehow persuaded him to lead me to you. But then, he transformed into a human and after that these demons started attacking us. I – I collapsed in between. Inuyasha saved me. He got inflicted by all these wounds as a result of that.**

**All this time, Sesshomaru was looking at Inuyasha's mangled, badly injured human form. **

**Azura: His friends need to know he's here in this condition. **

**Please stay with him while I get his friends.**

**Sesshomaru: And why would I do that?**

**Azura: If we leave him alone in this condition, then other demons might prey on him.**

**Sesshomaru looked away.**

**Azura**** (quietly): Sesshomaru, if it hadn't been for Inuyasha I myself might have been very badly injured. Or, who knows, I could have been lying dead…**

**Azura waited for Sesshomaru to argue, but he didn't. She then hurried off to find Inuyasha's friends.**

**A while after she had gone, Inuyasha opened his eyes. He slowly sat up. Even if Sesshomaru had noticed this, he didn't respond. **

**Inuyasha looked around. It was then he saw Sesshomaru.**

**Inuyasha: What are you doing here? And – and where is Azura?**

**Sesshomaru: She has gone to get your friends.**

**Inuyasha: So, she's all right?**

**Sesshomaru: Yes. (After a while) Apparently, you saved her.**

**Inuyasha: It was just a return for saving Kagome… and Kikyo.**

**Sesshomaru looked sharply at him. He had said the last two words very quietly. After some time, Sesshomaru looked back in the forward direction.**

**Inuyasha (after a while): What does – what does she mean to you? Azura, I mean.**

**Sesshomaru didn't say anything for a while. When he spoke, however, it was not an answer to Inuyasha's question.**

**Sesshomaru: You know, Inuyasha, I prefer you as a half – demon.**

**Inuyasha: Huh?**

**Before he could say anything else, however, a voice cried 'Inuyasha' and a girl flung herself over Inuyasha, causing him to fall over.**

**Inuyasha (his voice muffled): Hey, Kagome, get off me!**

**Kagome: I was so worried about you, Inuyasha. **

**Inuyasha (impatiently): It's okay. I'm fine.**

**A little later Inuyasha's whole group appeared.**

**Miroku: It's a good thing Azura came to tell us about you, Inuyasha, or we would have never been able to find you.**

**Azura (apologetically): Well, it was because if me he got hurt in the first place.**

**Inuyasha: I keep telling you, it's no big deal.**

**Sesshomaru (to Azura): Let's go. (He started walking) Jaken and Rin are waiting.**

**Azura: Right. (To Inuyasha) Thanks a lot, Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha: Whatever.**

**Azura turned to go, then stopped and looked back at Inuyasha.**

**Azura: Um… Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha: What now?**

**Azura: Those flies… They were just an illusion.**

**Inuyasha: What?!**

**Azura ****laughed and then waved goodbye to everyone and followed Sesshomaru.**

**As they walked, Azura observed Sesshomaru. He didn't seem angry ****or irritated about being asked to take care of his younger brother.**

**Azura (thinking):**_** This definitely is the start of something new.**_


	14. Azura's Suffering

_**Chapter 1**__**4 – Azura's Suffering **_

**Azura's condition had worsened over the time. The talisman that Saya had given her seemed to have reached its limit. It could no longer cont****rol Naraku's curse. It seemed that the curse strengthened with Naraku's increasing power. **

**Sesshomaru was contemplating the changes that the curse had caused. Azura had grown weaker. Even though she didn't complain of any anguish, Sesshomaru could easily tell that she had to endure pain constantly. Sometimes, she would take in quick breaths and at other times, she would suddenly clutch her locket. Nowadays, she had taken to walk at the end of the group. **

**Her wounds would take longer than usual to heal. Even the Tenesaiga couldn't heal her wounds because the curse stopped it from working. Sometimes, when Sesshomaru returned before day – break, when the rest of them would be sleeping, he heard Azura muttering things like, "Stop it… Don't… " or "Leave them… Please let them go."**

**She used to chatter all day long. The only person who would be able to beat her in chattering would be Rin. But now, she had become quiet, speaking only if she needed to. Her bright eyes had become dull and an expression of tiredness was spread over her face.**

**However, the change that Sesshomaru detested the most was perhaps the fact that she hardly smiled. And when she did smile, it would be forced; it wouldn't reach her eyes. Sesshomaru had, unknowingly, developed a habit of being satisfied on seeing her smile; Azura's smile was an indication of the fact that everything was all right. It was unnerving for Sesshomaru to see how a curse had changed a once highly optimistic girl into someone almost lifeless.**

**There had been another change. They had to fight more demons at present. These demons had sensed Azura's weakness and wanted to devour her, so as to gain her spiritual powers. The curse on her made it all the more easier. It was now customary for the group to face at least five to six demons daily. **

**No sooner did he think about this, that half a dozen demons leapt out of the bushes and attacked. Sesshomaru lashed them with his whip.**

**A rat demon (dodging his whip): We do not wish to fight you. Just hand over the girl.**

**Sesshomaru: I don't have any such intention. **

**He struck them again with his whip.**

**A serpent demon: You will regret thissss. **

**The serpent demon darted towards Rin. Rin shouted.**

**As quick as lightning, Sesshomaru moved over Rin and killed the demon with his poison claws. Azura killed the rest of the demons.**

**Sesshomaru resumed walking as though nothing had happened. Jaken, Rin, Azura and Ahn – Uhn followed. Azura's mind was working frantically. **

**Azura (thinking): **_**The demons, they are attacking us because they are after me. Today, Rin was so close to being hurt, or even killed. I can't take it. I can't stand someone getting hurt because of me. I have to – I have to leave… and soon, before anyone gets hurt. It's for the best. **_**(She looked up ahead at the rest of the group) **_**But if I tell them, they might try and stop me… I'll go tonight, after Sesshomaru leaves us.**_

**Her decision made, Azura followed the little group she had grown to like so much, with a sinking feeling in her heart. "**_**I am going to miss them very much**_**" she thought.**

**That night, once Azura was sure Sesshomaru had left, she opened her eyes. She slowly got up to her feet. She looked once at Rin's and Jaken's sleeping figures. She smiled sadly, knowing she would miss them terribly. Then she turned and ran along the path opposite to the one Sesshomaru had taken. Soon, she disappeared in the midst of the trees.**

**As she ran, she felt a sharp pain in her heart. It was more painful than anything she had ever experienced before. She gripped a tree – trunk for support. **

**Azura (thinking):**_**Why is it happening? The pain has increased… Does it indicate something?**_

**Azura looked up ahead. **

**Azura (closing her eyes): **_**I can feel it… It's an evil aura…Wait a minute… **_**(Her eyes snapped open)**_** It's Naraku!**_

**Ignoring the mounting pain in her chest, she dashed forward. Sure enough, she could see Naraku standing a little ahead of her. Kagura and Kanna were standing at his either side. Naraku was looking in her direction.**

**Azura emerged out of the bushes. **

**Naraku: You have come at last… I have been waiting for you.**

**Azura took in his full appearance. He wasn't wearing his usual baboon skin now. His face and torso was human. But his limbs were demonic. The miasma he was emanating was so potent that it had destroyed all the trees around him. One thing was certain. It was not a demon puppet… this time it was the real Naraku.**

**Azura created a barrier around herself to prevent the miasma from affecting her. She then walked towards Naraku, the pain increasing with every step she took.**

**Azura (quietly): Why have you come here?**

**Naraku: Well, to meet you, of course.**

**Azura: You mean to kill me.**

**Naraku moved towards her.**

**Naraku: You are a very brave girl, Azura… it would be a complete waste of your abilities if you were to die … Join me. Together, we shall rule the world. **

**Azura: Huh?**

**Naraku: Join me, and I will take that curse off you, I'll free you of all your pain and suffering.**

**Azura**** (repulsively): Join you? Never! You killed my father and my younger brother… I'll never forgive you for that… **

**She took out her swords and tried to hit him.**

**Naraku's barrier deflected the attack. He laughed. **

**Naraku: You … you remind me of that priestess, Kikyo. Yes, she was just like you – defiant till the last moment. How amusing. (His eyes narrowed) You will meet the same end as her. **

**His tentacles came shooting towards Azura. She jumped and dodged them. ****She created a huge ball of fire and hurled it at Naraku. But Kanna came in between and absorbed the fire and then returned it with double the force towards Azura. **

**Azura (surprised): What?**

**She jumped high and just managed to dodge it. Then Kagura flicked her fan, creating mini tornadoes. **

**Azura closed her eyes and moved her hand in a circular motion. The tornadoes advanced towards her. However, they did not harm her. They merely revolved around her. Azura now controlled the twisters that Kagura had created.**

**Kagura: What? She has taken control of the winds? But how can she do that?**

**Azura (in a quiet, dangerous voice): You shouldn't have underestimated me…**

**She then directed the twisters back towards Kagura. On the way, it destroyed ****some of Naraku's demonic body parts. The mini – tornadoes hit Kagura. She screamed as her body started to vanish.**

**Naraku was surprised.**

**Naraku (thinking): **_**She killed Kagura by using her attacks…**_

**She then crossed her swords and advanced towards Kanna. White light emerged from her swords. The swords were stopped by the barrier created by the mirror that Kanna was holding. However, Azura persisted. Finally, the barrier broke and the swords hit Kanna's mirror. It shattered into a thousand pieces. As Kanna's life was connected to the mirror, its breaking caused Kanna to fade away into nothingness. **

**Azura then turned to face Naraku, panting slightly.**

**Naraku: My, my, that was very well done. You have killed my detachments, I see.**

**Azura (angrily): That's what you get for making other people fight your battles for you. By the way, you didn't even raise a finger to help them. What happened? Had no further use of them?**

**Naraku: ****As a matter of fact, you are right. They had served their purpose. **

**All of ****her fight had drained Azura of her strength. She could hardly maintain the barrier around her. She dropped to her knees.**

**Naraku**** went closer to Azura. The pain in her chest doubled.**

**Naraku: I don't have to take the trouble to kill you myself. My curse and my miasma will take care of that. Now, all we have to wait for is for your barrier to collapse…**

**Azura: D – Damn you, Na – Naraku…**

**Azura felt herself weakening.**** "**_**So this was it… this was the end… At least now I can be free of the pain… I just wish I would die at the company of some one other than Naraku…**_**" **

**Just then, there**** was a flash of blue light. It severed many tentacles of Naraku's body.**

**Azura looked up. ****It was Sesshomaru. **


	15. A Smile Lost Forever

_**Chapter 1**__**5 – A Smile Lost Forever**_

**Azura couldn't believe her eyes. Sesshomaru was standing there, with the Tokijin in his hands and ****his hatred for Naraku etched in his face. Azura slowly stood up. Sesshomaru looked at Azura once and then fixed his attention back at Naraku.**

**Naraku: Ah, Lord Sesshomaru. So you are here as well?**

**Sesshomaru: What is your business here?**

**Naraku: I came here to get rid of the priestess.**

**Sesshomaru: I won't allow it…**

**Azura (quietly): Sesshomaru…**

**Naraku: But it's already too late. There's nothing you can do. It's just a matter of time…**

**Sesshomaru: Silence!**

**He advanced towards Naraku. But as Sesshomaru neared, Naraku rose up in the air. Hundreds of demons surrounded him and he flew towards the horizon as a massive black cloud. Sesshomaru watched as the cloud disappeared in the skies. **

**Azura: Sesshomaru?**

**She made her way towards Sesshomaru. On the way, she staggered and fell. Sesshomaru turned and quickly caught Azura before she fell to the ground. He then gently placed her head on his lap. He knew she was in a lot of pain.**

**Azura: I am so sorry, Sesshomaru. I shouldn't have left… But I didn't want to ****endanger the lives of anyone anymore… I am… sorry…**

**Sesshomaru: Don't speak too much. Conserve your energy.**

**Azura (smiling sadly): It doesn't matter. Naraku was right. It is just a matter of time when I… I can't take it anymore… this pain… I am sorry, Sesshomaru. But after all, I am a human, aren't I? I am weak, just like any other human… **

**Sesshomaru (firmly): You are not weak and you are not like the other humans either. **

**Azura**** (somewhat confidently): I know you will be the one to kill Naraku. I know you will do it. But I couldn't help you in any way. Or… maybe there is something I can do for you…**

**She closed her eyes and touched her sky-blue pendant. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a little. A golden light was emitting from him. He felt his left arm growing. He raised his hand and stared in amazement. She had healed the arm severed by Inuyasha. He flexed his fingers. It was just as it used to be. **

**Azura: I wasn't sure whether I could do it or not. I had tried it before, but it hadn't worked. I guess, this time my resolve was stronger. At least, (she closed her eyes) I could help you in some way.**

**Sesshomaru looked at her. It had hardly been a month he had come to know Azura. And now, she was lying in front of him, about to die. **

**Azura**** (opening her eyes): Do me a favor, please, Sesshomaru? Once all of this over, just visit my mother once and tell her what has happened? You see, I can't have my mother waiting for me forever… Uhhn –**

**Azura**** felt the pain intensifying even more. She instinctively caught Sesshomaru's newly formed hand. He was surprised at first. Then he held her hand firmly. **

**There were tears in ****Azura's eyes. She looked straight at Sesshomaru. **

**Azura (faintly): Don't… scold Jaken too much… Make sure Rin has her food regularly… Don't… pick unnecessary fights… with Inuyasha. And… take care… of yourself …**

**Sessomaru'****s eyes widened slightly.**

**Azura closed her eyes. Her pendant cracked. A tear fell from the corner of each of her eyes. Sesshomaru**** felt her hands loosen against his. **

**Sesshomaru (softly): Azura…**

**Her essence was gone. Azura was dead. **

*** * * * ***

**It was almost dawn when Sesshomaru finally came back to the place where the others were sleeping. He looked around. Jaken, Rin and Ahn – Uhn were dozing calmly. Jaken was snoring slightly. Not one of them had the slightest idea of what had happened… None of them knew that Azura was dead…**

**Sesshomaru settled himself on the ground, leaning on a tree. He didn't know what to think. He wasn't used to considering his emotions. What he felt, he did not know. Azura was dead (or rather killed). There seemed to be an empty space somewhere, the space that was usually filled by Azura. And, for some strange reason, this bare space bothered him a lot. He, somehow, longed to fill it. But he knew it wasn't possible. **

**He closed his eyes. Certain images flashed across his mind… Azura's puzzled expression when she had first run into Sesshomaru… Her slightly accusing tone when she hadn't thanked Sesshomaru for saving her life as it was his fault she was dead in the first place… Her playful face when she teased Jaken… Her ever smiling face… Her worried expression when she saw Rin suffering… Her trusting tone expressing confidence that Sesshomaru will save her… All of these memories… came to him, one – after another… These seemingly lost memories… The last one troubled him the most. She was so sure that he would save her… But he couldn't… he had merely watched as she died… And now, he will never see her smile again…**

**Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes. Rin was stirring slightly. A little later she woke up. Then she saw Sesshomaru.**

**Rin (brightly): Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru!**

**Jaken and Ahn – Uhn got up. Jaken looked at Sesshomaru.**

**Jaken (delightedly): My lord, your left arm! How did it happen? Who healed it?**

**Sesshomaru (shortly): Azura.**

**Jaken (looking around): Um…**** My Lord… speaking of Azura… Where is she?**

**Sesshomaru stood up.**

**Sesshomaru: She… has gone to her village…**

**Jaken: She has gone to her village? But why?**

**Sesshomaru: She said she had something important to do.**

**Jaken: Something important?**

**Rin: When is she coming back?**

**Sesshomaru: She said the task will take some time to finish. **

**Rin: Will she be back by tomorrow?**

**Sesshomaru: I don't know. Let's go.**

**His tone of finality expressed that they were not supposed to discuss it any further. He then led the way towards the direction in which Naraku had disappeared.**


	16. Loss

_**Chapter **__**16 - Loss **_

**Sesshomaru and his group continued on their journey to find Naraku. Sesshomaru was in deep thought. The initial reason he had made Naraku his adversary was because he had tried to use him. His hatred for him grew when he kidnapped Rin. But now, vengeance was the best word which could describe the emotion that he felt towards him. It was quite surprising. The demon lord who absolutely loathed ****humans was now set to destroy another demon that had killed a human he had started caring for. It even surprised him; he had never even felt this kind of vengeance against even his brother, Inuyasha, when he had cut off his arm. Then why was he so keen on destroying Naraku so as to avenge Azura's death? Because now he had realized, his reason for wanting to kill Naraku was not what it had been originally…**

**Like Sesshomaru, even Jaken was in a deep thought.**

**Jaken (thinking): **_**Where exactly has Azura gone? Why do I feel that Lord Sesshomaru is… is lying? **_**(Suddenly scolding himself) **_**How dare you think of such a thing, Jaken? Shame on you! And even if he is lying, there must be a very good reason behind it… I'm sure of it…**_

**Sesshomaru had sensed Jaken's suspicion but he didn't reprimand him.**

**They kept on walking for hours. Finally, Sesshomaru stopped.**

**Jaken: What's the matter, my lord?**

**Sesshomaru: I can smell Naraku… and Inuyasha. It looks like Inuyasha has broken Naraku's barrier. (He turned around and looked at the innocent face of the little girl standing behind him) Rin, you are to wait here with Ahn – Uhn.**

**Rin (in her ever – cheerful voice): Yes, my lord.**

**Sesshomaru: Jaken, (he looked back in the forward direction) whether you want to accompany me or not, I leave it entirely on you. **

**Jaken: My lord?**

**Sesshomaru didn't wait for him to answer and resumed walking. He had known that though the little toad demon was devoted to him, he was quite a coward.**

**Jaken (quite abruptly): Of course, I will accompany you****, my lord. **

**With that, he followed on Sesshomaru's trail. Sesshomaru half – glanced at Jaken.**

**Rin (waving): Good luck! I will be waiting for you!**

**Finally, Sesshomaru had reached Naraku's hideout. It was a kind of a huge cave inside a mountain; similar to Mt. Hakurei, but ****a little smaller. He was right. Inuyasha had indeed broken the barrier. **

**He made his way inside the cave. Jaken followed him. The path got narrower as he went deeper and deeper into the cave. Naraku's smell was getting stronger with every step he took. Finally there was an opening. He went through the opening. He found himself in a huge chamber. It was dome – shaped. It was very much like the tomb of Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father. **

**Naraku stood in the middle of the chamber. All his demonic limbs were spread about him. Inuyasha and his group were there. Inuyasha was ready to attack Naraku with his Tetsusaiga.**

**Naraku: Ah, Lord Sesshomaru. What a pleasant surprise.**

**Inuyasha: Why are you here, Sesshomaru?**

**Sesshomaru paid no notice to his brother. He took out his Tokijin.**

**Sesshomaru (to Jaken): Stay out of the way.**

**Jaken: Yes, my lord.**

**Inuyasha: Forget it, Sesshomaru. I'm not letting you interfere this time.**

**Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a deadly look. **

**Sesshomaru (quietly): You will stay out of it, if you know what's good for you…**

**Shippo (shivering): His voice… it sounded so dangerous.**

**Even Inuyasha recoiled a little.**

**Kagome (thoughtfully): Something must have happened.**

**Naraku: You are really angry with me, aren't you, Lord Sesshomaru?**

**Sesshomaru let out an angry growl. Naraku's very sight made his blood boil.**

**Inuyasha (thinking): **_**What does he mean, by 'angry with me'? What has he done?**_

**Jaken voiced his thoughts.**

**Jaken: What do you mean, you blasted demon?**

**Naraku looked at Jaken. He recoiled a little.**

**Naraku: Don't tell me, you haven't told your servant about Azura's death, Sesshomaru?**

**Everyone (except Sesshomaru and Naraku): What?!**

**Jaken (unbelievingly): Azura is dead?**

**Naraku: Oh, yes, she died last night.**

**Kagome: But – but how?**

**Naraku: She succumbed to my curse…**

**Inuyasha: So that's why Sesshomaru was so angry…**

**Naraku: I must say, the girl lasted much longer than I would have ever imagined… And even in her weakened condition, she managed to kill Kagura and Kanna… I will have to admire your choice… even among humans chose the very best, didn't you?**

**Sesshomaru lost his temper. This time he didn't bother to control himself. He allowed himself to be transformed into a full demon.**

**Inuyasha: Hey, his left arm… It has healed…**

**Kagome: I don't think it has healed.**

**Miroku: What do you mean, Kagome? You don't think – **

**Kagome: Yes, I think it was Azura's doing.**

**Inuyasha: Sesshomaru is really furious… **

**Kagome: Um – Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha: What is it?**

**Kagome: I think we should let Sesshomaru fight this battle himself…**

**Inuyasha: And why should we do that?**

**Kagome: Don't you see… He's wounded…**

**Inuyasha (defiantly): What do you mean? He seems absolutely fine to me.**

**Kagome (slowly): I wasn't talking about physical injuries, Inuyasha…**

**Inuyasha looked at his elder brother, now transformed into a full demon. He was taken aback. For the fraction of a second, he saw it. There was a kind of pained expression in his eyes, which reflected his wounded self, his loss. It was then he got his answer; now he understood what Azura really meant to him. **


	17. Naraku's Demise

_**Chapter**__** 17 – Naraku's Demise  
**_

**Both Naraku and Sesshomaru faced each other.**

**Naraku: At last you reveal your true form… Now I will see what you really are capable of.**

**Both of them were emitting huge amounts of miasma. **

**Inuyasha (to Kagome): Get on my back… The miasma is fatal for humans.**

**Kagome did as she was told. Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder. Sango and Miroku mounted on Kirara. Together, they rose higher up, where the miasma couldn't reach them. There was a kind of depression in the walls. Inuyasha settled himself there. Jaken backed away and hid behind a rock. All of them wanted to watch the outcome of the battle.**

**Sesshomaru growled menacingly and charged towards Naraku. Naraku shot his demonic limbs forward. But Sesshomaru merely ripped them apart. As he neared, however, he was thrown backwards by Naraku's barrier. **

**As he was falling, he closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, however, he was no longer in the chamber of the cave, fighting with Naraku. He was in a completely different place. Moreover, he was in his human form. There was darkness all around him. As he looked around, he saw a Sakura tree. He slowly made his way towards it. As he walked, an increasing sense of peace swept inside him. He stopped near the tree and stared it for a while.**

**Suddenly a v****oice called from behind him, "Sesshomaru". He was surprised. He never thought he would hear that voice again. He slowly turned. Azura was standing there, smiling at him. She slowly walked towards him. She stopped in front of him. **

**Azura: I have been waiting for a chance to talk to you.**

**She gently placed her hand on Sesshomaru's cheek.**

**Sesshomaru (surprised): Huh?**

**Azura (tenderly): You are so reckless at times, Sesshomaru… That's why I constantly have to worry about you…**

**Sesshomaru: Azura…**

**Azura (smilingly): I believe in you… I know that you will be able to accomplish what you wanted… without using your reckless ways… (She started to fade) I… have faith in you… **

**She had faded completely. Sesshomaru closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he was back in the cave, facing Naraku. However, he was no longer in his demon form. He was back in his humanoid form.**

**Inuyasha: Hey, what just happened? How come he transformed back to his human form?**

**Naraku (slyly): What is this? Are you going to fight me in this form?**

**Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He unsheathed his Tokijin and sent a blue power wave towards Naraku. However, Naraku's barrier reflected it back towards Sesshomaru.**

**Jaken: Oh, no!**

**Kagome: Watch out!**

**But as Tokijin's power was advancing towards Sesshomaru, it started to diminish. It vanished completely before it could even reach Sesshomaru. **

**Naraku (troubled): What is this?**

**Inuyasha: What did just happen? Why did it vanish like that?**

**Sango: I don't know.**

**Even Sesshomaru was visibly surprised. Then realization struck him. Azura wasn't gone. She was still with him and will always be.**

**Kagome (quietly): Azura…**

**Inuyasha: Azura?**

**Kagome: It seems that Azura had transferred some of her powers into him, when she healed his arm.**

**Shippo: How can you be sure of that?**

**Kagome: Don't you remember, Shippo? That night when we had first met Azura, we saw how strong the barriers she created were. Only that sort of barrier can block such powerful attacks…**

**Miroku: Yes, only Azura's barriers are strong enough to block Sesshomaru's powers.**

**Sesshomaru then attacked. He sent another shock wave but this time it was ****a little different. As it advanced towards Naraku, a kind of golden light started spiraling it.**

**Naraku: What?!**

**Inuyasha: So is this also…?**

**Kagome (nodding): Yes, it's Azura's power…**** her power which she had left within Sesshomaru…**

**At first it seemed that Naraku's barrier had blocked it. But then, it shattered his barrier and hit Naraku.**

**Kagome screamed.**

**Kagome: The Shikon Jewel. I can sense it now. It's inside him. And it's complete.**

**Inuyasha: So that means that the shards that he took from us must be the last ones.**

**Sango: Hey, look!**

**Sesshomaru seemed to have adopted a new strategy of fighting. He was moving gracefully around Naraku, cutting off Naraku's demonic body parts. Whenever Naraku would attack him he would simply jump and Naraku would end up harming himself.**

**Inuyasha: His fighting style has changed… Hang on… (The image of a certain demon slayer fighting a hair demon flashed across his mind) That's – that's Azura's fighting technique… She used it when she was fighting the hair demon…**

**Shippo: Yeah, you are right…**

**All of them looked at Sesshomaru. They were amazed. It was the same. His moves, his speed, the way he slashed his sword, everything was like that of Azura… Jaken was thinking along the same lines.**

**By now, ****Sesshomaru had severed most of Naraku's body parts. They were all lying sprawled on the ground. But Naraku was smiling maliciously.**

**Naraku: You should understand, Sesshomaru. These weak attacks won't harm me. I will be able to regenerate my body parts as easily as you cut them. So, you see that priestess's fighting technique is quite harmless to me…**

**Sesshomaru: I am not finished yet…**

**With that, he leapt towards Naraku. Naraku readied himself, and attacked him but Sesshomaru dodged his attack. However, instead of attacking him, Sesshomaru just passed him…**

**Naraku (shocked): What?**

**Everyone**** watched, surprised. Jaken gasped.**

**Inuyasha: That's – **

**Miroku: Yeah, that is – **

**Sesshomaru, after passing Naraku, was heading straight for the chamber walls. Then he turned gracefully in mid – air. His feet touched the wall and he took its support. Then he darted back towards Naraku. Just then Naraku turned a little to look at Sesshomaru. What he saw stunned him completely. Azura's face was visible in his…**

**Naraku (aghast): No! **

**Even before Sesshomaru had rendered his final attack on Naraku, he knew it was over… Sesshomaru then dug his sword deep into the spider mark in his back. Naraku screamed. There was a bright light and Naraku started to vanish. Soon, he had disappeared forever. **

**The Shikon Jewel was lying on the ground. Inuyasha with the others came down. ****Kagome picked up the Jewel. **

**Shippo: But how can we be sure that Naraku really is gone?**

**Miroku: He is gone. (He untied the cloth and prayer beads wrapping his right hand) See?**

**Sango: The Wind Tunnel is gone.**

**Sesshomaru simply turned and made his way out of the chamber.**

**Kagome: I feel sorry for him.**

**Inuyasha: Oh, come on! He has the Tenesaiga, he can easily revive Azura.**

**Jaken: My lord!**

**Sesshomaru looked back.**

**Jaken (hopefully): My lord, ****since Naraku is dead, his curse on Azura must have broken. Maybe, if you use Tenesaiga now, you can resurrect her.**

**Sesshomaru stared at Jaken for a while.**

**Sesshomaru (emotionlessly): The Tenesaiga cannot revive the same person twice. It has already been used once over her. (He looked back in the forward direction) Azura is dead and can never come back.**

**He then turned and walked out of the chamber.**

**Jaken: My lord…**

**Jaken then followed on his master's trail.**


	18. Kagome's Gift

_**Chapter 1**__**8 – Kagome's Gift**_

**It had been two days since Sesshomaru defeated Naraku. He, Rin, Jaken and Ahn – Uhn were walking down a rough terrain. Every now and then Rin would say, "I am missing Azura… Where is she?" Despite knowing the answer, both Sesshomaru and Jaken would stay quiet, the latter being ordered to do so. **

_**Flashback**_

_**As they came out of the cave, Sesshomaru stopped Jaken.**_

_**Sesshomaru**__**: Remember, Jaken, Rin is not to know about Azura's death.**_

_**Jaken: But, my lord – **_

_**Sesshomaru**__** (in a dangerous voice): Are you questioning my orders, Jaken?**_

_**Jaken: No – no, Lord Sesshomaru.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**So, almost routinely, whenever Rin asked such a question, Sesshomaru would act as though he had not heard her and Jaken would merely pass a small sigh.**

**Sesshomaru had now come to know**** that even though Azura was dead, she was still with him. Everything that had happened in the cave was enough to prove that. Sesshomaru smiled to himself. He had now come to understand that Azura had planned this from the beginning. She knew that only her spiritual powers had the potential to control Sesshomaru once he was in his demon form. So while healing his arm, she had secretly transferred some of her own powers into him, knowing that it would prove useful in the future. In ordinary circumstances, he would be absolutely repulsed that a human had left a bit of herself in his body. However, it had absolutely the opposite effect on him. The very thought, that some part of Azura was still alive inside of him, filled him with a sense of deep satisfaction. **

**Sesshomaru had been disgusted, when he had first come to know that the only person who could wield the Tetsusaiga would be the one who had human blood running through his veins and he would use it to protect humans. He had now come to realize that his father wasn't, after all, a complete fool in befriending humans. For the first time, he thought that he could understand his late father, the Great Dog General… His father had not created the Tetsusaiga to protect the weak bodies that the humans possessed. It was forged so that it could safeguard their strong human hearts…**

**Sesshomaru was now on his way to fulfill Azura's last wish. He was heading for Azura's village to visit her mother, Saya. **

**Rin: Where are we going, Lord Sesshomaru?**

**Sesshomaru: We are going to Azura's village…**

**Rin: Why? (Hopefully) Is Azura there? **

**Sesshomaru was pondering on how to best answer this.**

**Sesshomaru: She might be…**

**Jaken looked at Sesshomaru, surprised. He had never known his master to give false hopes to anyone about anything. But now that he came to think about it, Sesshomaru had changed a lot over the past few days. **

**Rin leapt with joy. **

**Rin: Yay! We might see Azura again!**

**After walking for some time, Rin yawned.**

**Sesshomaru: Rest on Ahn – Uhn, Rin.**

**Rin (cheerfully): Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!**

**Rin carefully climbed on Ahn – Uhn and laid down on his back. Before closing her eyes, however, she spoke up.**

**Rin (a little sleepily): Please wake me up, when we reach Azura's village, Lord Sesshomaru.**

**After that, Rin fell asleep almost immediately.**

**A little later, ****Sesshomaru stopped. They had reached a fork. One led to a forest. The other went up the mountains. The latter was the longer route. After thinking for a moment, he made his way to the forest. **

**Jaken: But, my lord, that is Inuyasha's Forest. **

**Sesshomaru**** didn't respond. His decision even surprised himself. His hatred for his brother had made him swear he would never enter this forest again. So, then, why did he choose to take this path, without thinking twice about it? Again, his answer was Azura. She had come to make him realize that there was no particular reason for him to hate his half - brother. It was strange, really, how the solution to any of his problems seemed to be related to Azura… **

**As Sesshomaru and his little group entered the forest, a few miles ahead, Inuyasha's head turned. He started running towards the scent of his older brother.**

**Kagome: What's the matter, Inuyasha? Hey, wait for us!**

**Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara followed him. After some time, Inuyasha and his group finally reached Sesshomaru.**

**Inuyasha: What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?**

**Sesshomaru: It is none of your business.**

**Inuyasha (somewhat tauntingly): It is my business, since it is **_**my**_** forest.**

**Kagome (her voice falsely sweet): Inuyasha…**

**Inuyasha turned.**

**Inuyasha (innocently): What is it, Kagome?**

**Kagome: Sit!**

**And Inuyasha (or rather the subjugation beads) was thrown towards the ground. Sesshomaru spared him a glance before resuming on his journey. As he was leaving, however, Kagome stopped him.**

**Kagome: Wait, Sesshomaru. I have something to give to you. **

**Sesshomaru stopped and looked back. Inuyasha stood up, surprised. Kagome walked to him and then took out something from her pocket. She then laid it on her hand and offered it to Sesshomaru. It was the fully formed Shikon Jewel. **

**Kagome: I want you to have this.**

**Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Jaken (together): What?!**

**Inuyasha: Kagome, why the hell are you giving the Jewel to him? Have you finally lost it?**

**Kagome: Oh, come on Inuyasha. None of us have any use of it. As far as I know, you no longer wish to be a full demon, right? So, it's a waste with us. I am sure Sesshomaru can put it to good use, though.**

**Sango: But, Kagome, how can Sesshomaru use it?**

**Kagome (looking back at Sesshomaru): This Shikon Jewel has the ability to make any wish come true… (Her voice got softer) I am sure that it has the power to bring Azura back to life…**

**Jaken gasped.**

**Miroku: Oh, yes, that's right. I never thought of that.**

**Inuyasha (crossing his arms): But what's the guarantee that Sesshomaru will use it to revive Azura?**

**Kagome (slyly): Sit, boy!**

**Inuyasha was again thrown to the ground.**

**Kagome (to Sesshomaru): Please, take it, Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru looked at Kagome once. Then he picked up the Jewel resting on Kagome's palm. He looked once again at Kagome and then turned back to the path through which he had come. Kagome was surprised. She was almost sure she had seen a smile on his otherwise emotionless face.**

**Inuyasha: What an ungrateful fellow. He didn't even mutter a word of thanks.**

**Kagome, however, smiled happily.**

**Kagome: His eyes said all that was necessary.**

*** * * * ***

**Sesshomaru was standing in front of a huge mountain. It was covered with snow. Icy winds blew around the mountain. There was a small entrance which led to the interior of the mountain. He made his way towards the entrance. He had left Jaken, Rin and Ahn – Uhn behind. **

**Sesshomaru walked through the narrow passageway. A little later it started to descend. He kept on the trail. After some time, he stopped. He was now in a kind of an underground chamber inside the mountain. There were huge blocks of ice all around him. He then made his way towards the centre of the chamber. He stopped when he saw what he was looking for. There, in the centre, lay Azura, lying on a flat slab of stone. There was ice all around her. He walked towards her.**

**When Azura had died, the very thing that Jaken had told him after Naraku's death had come to his mind. Maybe, once Naraku was killed and his curse was broken, it would be possible to revive Azura. There was a slight chance that Azura might survive. Sesshomaru had decided to take it. For that, it was essential for him to preserve her body. That's why he had decided to lay her here. He had thought that once he had killed Naraku,**** he would come back here and try to resurrect her. It was only when he had come out of the mountain that he had remembered that the Tenesaiga can bring someone back to life just once. **

**Presently, h****e came to stand beside her and looked at her for a while. She had her eyes closed. It was almost like she was sleeping peacefully, without a care in the world. **

**Sesshomaru then took out the Shikon Jewel from his robes. He laid it on his palm and brought it near Azura.**

**Sesshomaru: Revive her.**

**His voice was not commanding. It was actually more of a request. **

**The Shikon Jewel slowly rose from his arm and suspended in mid – air. It then emitted a strong pinkish light. Azura started emitting a golden light. The ice around her started to melt. The crack in her pendant disappeared. Then the Jewel vanished. **

**Sesshomaru looked at Azura. He wondered whether it had worked or not. A little later, Azura slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Sesshomaru and she sat up. **

**Azura (incredulously): You have revived me? Again? (She smiled) You never give up, do you?**

**Sesshomaru merely looked as Azura got to her feet.**

**Azura: How come my legs are frozen?**

**She looked around.**

**Azura (somewhat impressed): You have definitely crossed all limits this time, Sesshomaru…**

**Sesshomaru: It is Kagome who gave me the Shikon Jewel, so that I could revive you.**

**Azura: Really? I must remember to thank her. **

**Sesshomaru merely started walking out of the underground chamber.**

**Azura (softly): This time, I think I should thank you. You were under no obligation to save me. (After a pause) Thank you, Sesshomaru. I owe my life to you.**

**She bowed. ****Sesshomaru glanced at Azura. She was grinning. **

**Azura: You have defeated Naraku, haven't you? (As though congratulating a three – year old for learning the alphabet) Good job!**

**Sesshomaru (as they made their way out of the mountain): I… didn't go to your mother…**

**Azura was startled at first. Then she smiled.**

**Azura (cheerfully): No problem!**

**Sesshomaru looked at Azura smiling. ****A sense of satisfaction crept into him. Everything was all right. **


	19. Sesshomaru's Hidden Intentions

_**To my readers:**_

_**To all those readers who are reading my story and liking it (even a little bit), please review. **_

**_Even non-members can review. Just click the small button at the bottom of this page._**

**_I could really use some encouragement, especially as this is my first story. _**

**_It'll take only 2 min... really._**

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Chapter 1**__**9 – Sesshomaru's Hidden Intentions**_

**Sesshomaru, Jaken, Azura, Rin and Ahn – Uhn were walking through grasslands. Rin was holding Azura's hand. She had been hol****ding her hand ever since Azura had come back. A few miles ahead, a huge castle was visible. As they neared the castle, Azura gasped. **

**Azura (impressed): Wow! I always knew you were the aristocratic type, Sesshomaru, but I never imagined that you owned a castle so grand and beautiful.**

**Rin: I have been there once, Azura. It is a lot more beautiful on the inside than it is on the outside.**

**The castle was a shade of light purple. It was very elaborately designed. ****There was a fountain at its entrance. **

**An attendant (a fox demon) came and took hold of Ahn – Uhn's reigns and led him to his shelter. Sesshomaru made his way inside the castle. Azura, Rin and Jaken followed. There were a few attendants standing ****near the door, with their heads bowed. Most of them, Azura noticed, were fox demons. The moment Azura entered, they started murmuring. "She is a demon – slayer." "Yeah, with the powers of a priestess." "Rin is still fine. She is a child and will do exactly as Lord Sesshomaru tells her. But **_**that**_** girl…" "Why **_**is**_** she here?" "Whether we look at her as a demon – slayer or a priestess, she is an enemy of the demons."**

**Azura looked ahead at Sesshomaru. Apparently he had not heard or noticed anything. Azura sighed and looked down. She felt really uncomfortable. **

**Sesshomaru (pointing to a female fox demon): She will lead you to your room, Azura.**

**An attendant had already taken Rin to her room. Jaken had gone as well. Sesshomaru himself went down another corridor and disappeared. The fox demon waited for Azura to follow her. Azura quietly followed her up a staircase. As they walked – **

**Azura (trying to be friendly): So, what's your name?**

**The demon (shortly): Ayana.**

**Azura: Well, my name is Azura.**

**Ayana: I know.**

**Azura sighed again. Apparently, Ayana was not so keen to be friendly with her. Ayana left and Azura opened the door to her room. Momentarily, all the misery and depression that weighed her heart down disappeared. **

**She looked around her room with awe. There was a circular bed in the centre. She sat on it and moved her hand over it. It was extremely snug and comfy. There was a couch beside a window, with a small table in front. The window clearly showed the vast expanses of the Western Lands that Sesshomaru ruled. ****There were beautiful paintings on the walls. The curtains were of maroon color and made up of velvet. There was a wardrobe. Out of curiosity, she opened it. She gasped. Inside it were beautiful designer kimonos of all colors. Most of them had lovely floral patterns. She was extremely tempted to try one just then. She quickly took out one. It was of a very dark shade of blue with white star patterns. She quickly slipped the kimono over her clothes and hastened to the mirror. She observed her reflection.**

**Azura: Wow, it's so beautiful. But it looks like a kind of misfit. I wonder why… (She looked thoughtfully at her reflection) I know…**

**She quickly untied her hair band and let her hair fall lose. Then she picked up a hair brush and started brushing her hair gently. There was a knock on the door.**

**Azura (calling): Please come in.**

**The door opened and Sesshomaru entered. He stopped on seeing Azura, surprised. It was the first time he had seen her in a kimono and her hair untied. Rin came from behind Sesshomaru.**

**Rin (gleefully): Wow, Azura, you look so pretty.**

**Azura: Uh… I was just…**

**She hastily pulled of the kimono and tied her hair. **

**Sesshomaru: Rin was having trouble finding your room. **

**Rin (going to Azura): Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. All of the attendants seemed busy. **

**Sesshomaru left and closed the door behind him.**

**Azura (folding the kimono): So, why did you want to see me, Rin?**

**Rin: I was getting bored. So I thought maybe I could play something with you and Jaken.**

**Azura: So, where is Jaken?**

**Rin: He said he would be here in a minute.**

**No sooner had she said this when there was a knock and Jaken entered. **

**Rin: Master Jaken!**

**Jaken: What do you want, Rin?**

**Rin: I want to play with you and Azura.**

**Jaken was about to protest but Azura cut him in. She was glad she had found something to put her mind off the things worrying her.**

**Azura: Of course we will play with you, Rin. But what do you want to play?**

**Rin: Hide – and – Seek! It's such a big castle. It will be so much fun!**

**Azura: All right then. Let's begin. It's your turn to find us, Jaken. **

**Jaken: Hey, who said it's my turn?**

**Azura: Of course, I did, Jaken. Didn't you hear?**

**Jaken: But – **

**Rin: Oh, come on. Please, Master Jaken?**

**Jaken: Oh, all right. (A mischievous idea had come to him. Thinking) **_**I can easily use my sense of smell to find them.**_

**Azura: All right, then, Jaken. Count up to twenty!**

**And Rin and Azura ran out of the room and headed for opposite directions. Azura, however, had got a shrewd idea about Jaken's plan.**

**Azura (thinking): **_**Jaken might use his sense of smell to track us down. I know… I'll create a barrier around me to prevent him from smelling me. **_

**She created a barrier around her and started running faster. She kept on running for some time. Finally, she stopped.**

**Azura (thinking): I **_**don't think Jaken can find me now. But, where am I? **_

**She looked around. She was in a dimly – lit corridor. At the end of the corridor, there was a door. It was slightly ajar. She went near the door and peeped inside. There was a huge, circular table and demons were sitting all around it. Even Sesshomaru was there. They seemed to be having some serious discussion. **

**Azura (thinking): **_**I think I shouldn't be here…**_

**She turned to go but stopped when she heard her name.**

"**That Azura girl is nothing but trouble." **

"**Yeah, I agree."**

"**We accepted Rin. But Azura -"**

"**Oh, come on, Lord Sesshomaru. That girl is a demon slayer – with the powers of a priestess. How can we trust such a girl?"**

"**I have the same opinion. It won't take a minute for her to turn against us. She is a **_**human**_**."**

"**A human wench. The very thought makes my skin crawl… That girl will just bring shame upon your name… Think of your reputation among other demon lords.**** She is most unfit to be with you."**

"**Silence." Azura gasped. It was Sesshomaru. For some reason, his tone sent shivers down her body.**

**Sesshomaru (his voice dangerously quiet): Do not worry. I have no intention of allowing a human wench to stay with me who might tarnish my reputation as a Demon Lord. That girl just had a purpose to serve. I intend to get rid of her as soon as I can.**

**Azura wouldn't have believed that Sesshomaru had said that if she hadn't seen his lips move. Tears fell down her eyes. She slid down the wall, crying silently. There were noises of jeering from within the hall. She quickly wiped her tears and got up. She started running in the opposite direction. She didn't know where she was going, whether she was heading for the right way or not. She just wanted to get as far as she could from Sesshomaru. Because now she had realized that she was in some serious danger. **

**Finally, she reached the main hall. Without looking back even once, she ran out of the castle. She was in such haste that she didn't even hear Rin calling to her.**

**Rin (calling): Wait, Azura, where are you going? Azura!**

**A few minutes later, Sesshomaru came.**

**Sesshomaru: What's the matter, Rin? You seem disturbed?**

**Rin (pointing towards the door): Azura just went off in such a hurry.**

**Sesshomaru: What? Where?**

**Rin: I don't know. We were playing Hide – and – Seek. But then Azura suddenly came and ran off. (She took hold of Sesshomaru's dress.) Lord Sesshomaru…**

**Sesshomaru: What is it?**

**Rin: I – I think I saw tears in her eyes…**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Well, that's that. The End_**

**_I really hope all of liked it. Please Review._**

**Just kidding! There are three more chapters. I've already finished writing them. I inend to post them as soon as i can. **


	20. Sesshomaru Vs Azura

_**I really like the last 3 chapters... Hope you like them too. And if you like it, you should review! **_

_**Chapter **__**20 – Sesshomaru Vs Azura**_

**Azura was running as fast as her legs could carry her. Tears were flowing down her cheek steadily.**

**Azura (thinking): **_**I was such a fool. How could I ever have believed that a demon lord like him would ever show feelings towards a human? I am so stupid. How could I think that Sesshomaru could ever like me? **_

**She was so engrossed in pondering over what had just happened that she did not realize she was being followed. It was only when her pursuer was right behind her did she stop. **

**She spun around. Her eyes narrowed. **

**Azura: Oh, so it's you.**

**Sesshomaru: Didn't anyone tell you that eavesdropping is a bad habit?**

**Azura was shocked at the coldness in his voice. She turned around and started to leave. Sesshomaru followed.**

**Azura (without turning around): Stop following me.**

**He didn't listen and kept on following her. Azura took out her swords and struck Sesshomaru. But he dodged it by moving sideways and deftly trapped both her hands behind her back with one clawed hand. With the other he took out his Tokijin and kept the blade near Azura's neck. Azura's swords fell from her limp hands. Just then demons started appearing all around them. **

**Azura: What's going on here? What are you doing? Let go of me!**

**Sesshomaru: You are not going anywhere… Not without a battle.**

**Azura: A – a battle?**

**Sesshomaru: Yes, I want to get rid of you, once and for all… If you don't agree… (He moved the blade closer to her neck) I'm going to kill you anyway. So, it's your choice, whether you wish to die quietly or die fighting.**

**Azura couldn't believe what was happening right now. Sesshomaru's eyes were cold and his voice was icy.**

**Azura: Why? (It was all she could manage to say) Why are you doing this?**

**Sesshomaru (his voice dangerous): Why? You are a demon slayer with miko powers. You have killed many demons. You are the worst enemy a demon could ever have… **

**He pushed the sword so that the blade now touched Azura's neck. One wrong move from either of them and the sword would pierce her.**

**Azura (barely being able to speak): Then – then why did you save me?**

**Sesshomaru: Because I wanted to kill you myself… Once I take your life, no one will ever question my powers or authority again… **

**All the demons started jeering again. ****Azura's face was hidden by her bangs.**

**Azura: I see… So by killing me, you want to prove your strength… (She looked at him, rage flaring in her eyes) All right… If it's a battle you want, a battle is what you'll get…**

**A kind of electric current went up Sesshomaru's hands. He jumped away from Azura. Azura picked up her swords. **

**Azura (smirking**** at the other demons): I see, you have got your pets cheering for you.**

**Sesshomaru let out an angry growl and advanced towards Azura with his Tokijin. Azura crossed her swords and blocked his attack. Then, a kind of flame erupted from Azura. She slashed her swords in mid – air. Two flame dragons erupted from them and headed towards Sesshomaru. He slashed his poison whip and the flame dragons vanished. **

**They again clashed with their swords. Whenever this would happen, there swords would barely quiver.**

**A bear demon: Look at that. They are so well – matched that even the swords aren't moving much.**

**They broke off. By now, even the other Demon Lords had come to witness the battle. **

**Sesshomaru sent a wave of blue light towards Azura from his Tokijin. Azura created a barrier that**** absorbed it. Then she hurled Tokijin's power back at him. Sesshomaru jumped out of the way. The trees behind him were destroyed.**

**Demon: She absorbed the power of his sword and then returned it with double the force it originally had!**

**Another demon: I never thought she would last more than two minutes, and she is actually giving him a tough fight. **

**By now, both Azura and Sesshomaru ****had inflicted minor injuries. **

**Azura: It's not that easy to get rid of me.**

**She moved her right hand in a circular motion and, within seconds, a kind of mini – tornado had appeared before her. It started advancing towards Sesshomaru. He gave one powerful blow of Tokijin and deflected the tornado. Azura then struck the ground with her swords. Pointed rocks started appearing from the ground towards Sesshomaru. He jumped and slashed his whip, breaking the rocks.**

**Sesshomaru: Time to end this.**

**He ran towards Azura, slashing his Tokijin at her. She dodged it. But Sesshomaru had already prepared something else. He took out his poison claws and pierced her stomach with it.**

**Azura: ****Uhh… Why – you…**

**Sesshomaru ****then took out his claws. Azura fell to the ground on her knees. Her hands were placed on her stomach, trying to stop the blood-flow.**

**Azura: D-Damn you, Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru turned around and started walking away. But **

**Azura spoke up.**

**Azura: Stop…**

**Sesshomaru stopped.**

**Azura: It isn't over… not yet…**

**Sesshomaru turned to look at her. She was emitting a kind of ****glow. Suddenly, dark clouds filled the sky.**

**Demon Lord of Central Lands****: What now?**

**Sesshomaru looked up at the sky. His eyes widened and he jumped. A lightning struck where he had been moments ago. It had created a huge crater, but, strangely, it had not harmed Azura.**

**She got up. A few more bolts of lightning struck the ground, creating a crater each time. Even the demons were impressed by her powers.**

**A panther demon: Well, what do you know…? She can actually manipulate lightning. I have never seen any human do that before.**

**A rat demon: I haven't even seen any demon do that before.**

**Another demon: She is injured. Yet she can control her powers so well.**

**B****ear demon: I wouldn't want to be in Sesshomaru's place.**

**Sesshomaru was indeed having a lot of problems. He couldn't stand in one place for more than a second.**

**Azura (her voice was deadly): You cannot run forever, Sesshomaru.**

**She waved her hand. Three bolts of lightning struck all at once. He dodged two of them but couldn't escape the third one. He fell backwards due to the full force of the lightning but managed to land on his feet. He then looked at Azura. She appeared to be in extreme pain. The poison was starting to show its effect. **

**Sesshomaru: ****You are running out of time. The poison is spreading quickly through your body. If you don't hurry up and kill me, then you might not get the chance of taking my life again.**

**Azura: Shut up!**

**The sky grew darker. The clouds started rumbling more menacingly. All of a sudden, the lightning bolts started striking from all directions. **

**A baboon demon: Oh, no! Lord Sesshomaru!**

**The clouds lit up. It looked like a huge lightning was about to strike. As Sesshomaru observed the skies, a huge bird, a falcon, made purely of lightning, was formed. Flapping its great wings, it let out a deafening roar.**

**No one was jeering anymore.**

**Raccoon demon: What is going on here?**

**The bird vanished and then reappeared behind Azura. Azura waved her swords. A wolf – like creature appeared in front of her. This one was made only of fire. Azura then closed her eyes and performed her final spell. Sesshomaru found himself unable to move. Azura had trapped Sesshomaru completely. He smiled inwardly. **_**'Trust Azura to come up with something like this'**_**, he thought. **

**Azura opened her eyes and looked straight at Sesshomaru.**

**Azura: So it has finally come to this… This is the end, Sesshomaru…**

**Both the**** wolf and the falcon roared thunderously and advanced towards Sesshomaru.**

**A fox demon: Oh, no!**

**Bear demon: He can't move. She has immobilized him.**

**There was indeed no escape. ****Sesshomaru slashed his sword one final time towards Azura. **

**Azura's lightning and fire creatures headed towards Sesshomaru as his blue wave of Tokijin's power advanced towards Azura… **


	21. In My Heart Forever

_**I know some of u had 2 wait 4 this for a long time, i'm sorry. sumthing wrong wid d comp... i guess that doesn't really matter...**_

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 21 – In My Heart Forever **_

**Sesshomaru looked once at Azura before closing his eyes, awaiting her final attack to hit him.**

**It never did. Somehow her attack was repelled. He slowly opened his eyes. The falcon and wolf creatures formed of lightning and fire had disappeared. There was smoke all around him due to the impact of Azura's and his final attacks. A little later, the smoke dispersed. The skies cleared. Azura lay a few yards away from him. The demons started rejoicing.**

**Serpent Demon: Yessss! Lord Ssssesshomaru hasss defeated the human girl.**

**Bear demon: You did it, Lord Sesshomaru!**

**Sesshomaru, however, walked towards Azura's motionless body and gently lifted her.**

**Rat demon: What are you doing, Lord Sesshomaru? That girl tried to kill you.**

**Sesshomaru (quietly): She protected me from her own attack…**

**Fox demon: What did you say?**

**Sesshomaru: She formed a protective shield around me at the last second…**

**Bear demon: What do you mean? She protected you? **

**Jaken stepped forward. Up till now, he had been at the back of the crowd, watching the battle raging between Azura and Sesshomaru in silence.**

**Jaken: She created a barrier to prevent her final attack from hitting Sesshomaru, and in doing so she risked her own life, as she had to take the full blow of Tokijin's power.**

**Sesshomaru looked at Azura's tired face. A ball of white light enclosed them and they vanished.**

**Fox demon: You mean to say, that instead of saving herself, she chose to save Sesshomaru? But why? **

**Jaken (simply): Because she cared for him…**

**Demon Lord of Eastern Lands: But he nearly killed her – **

**Jaken: Do you think it really matters? (All the demons listened to Jaken, surprised) If you really come to love someone, it wouldn't matter what they do to you. You could never kill them…**

**Panther demon**** (scathingly): Love? Is this a joke? How can a human love a demon? It's impossible!**

**Jaken: It's just as possible as a demon loving a human girl (some demons started murmuring amongst themselves). Yes, it's true… Lord Sesshomaru cares for Azura as well.**

**Monkey demon: Then why did he say that he wanted to kill Azura?**

**Jaken: He only ****said that so that he could instigate her to fight him. He was careful not to wound her fatally… **

**Bear demon: But what if Azura killed Lord Sesshomaru in the battle?**

**Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru knew she couldn't kill him… He was quite confident…**

**Bear demon: Confident? Confident that she did not have the necessary power to kill him?**

**Jaken: No, he was confident that Azura had feelings for him…**

**Raccoon demon: But, then, why did Lord Sesshomaru do all of this? What was the point of it all?**

**Jaken: So that he could prove her abilities to all of you who think her to be a "human wench unfit to be with him". That's what you said, Royan. Isn't that right?**

**The demon called ****Royan hung his head.**

**Jaken (shaking his staff accusingly): Most of you thought that it would be really easy for her to turn against you demons since she was a demon slayer with the powers of a priestess. But all of you saw what happened, didn't you? Azura still saved Lord Sesshomaru, even though he badly wounded her…**

**Demon Lord of Northern Lands: Well, I, for one person, am satisfied that Lord Sesshomaru is marrying no ordinary human being. That girl definitely is special…**

**There was an assent among all the demons present. Many of them cheered.**

"**Long live Lord Sesshomaru! Long live Lady Azura!"**

*** * * * ***

**It had been two days since the battle between Azura and Sesshomaru**** took place. Sesshomaru had healed her wounds using his Tensaiga. He had even had a physician treat the poison in her body (very reluctantly, since the very appearance of Sesshomaru had intimidated him). However, Azura was still unconscious. Sesshomaru presumed that she had expended a lot of her spiritual powers at once. Moreover, she had taken the full blow of Tokijin's attack. It was little short of a miracle that she was still alive.**

**He was sitting near Azura's bed. For the first time in his life, he regretted what he had done. He had realized it now. There was absolutely no need for him to prove her to the other demons. He knew of Azura's true capabilities. That should have been enough. He had hurt her feelings, not to mention the physical injuries that he had inflicted upon her. Even thinking of the anguish he had caused her made him feel repulsed of himself. And yet… and yet she had protected him…**

**He rose. ****Azura's unconscious form was constantly reminding him of his blunder. As he was walked down the corridor, he found himself face–to–face with Royan. He narrowed his eyes and passed him without a word. Royan spoke up.**

**Royan: Lord Sesshomaru! I am sorry. I – I shouldn't have doubted…**

**Sesshomaru glanced at Royan. He turned to face him and Royan hung his head.**

**Royan (shamefacedly): It is because of us that Lady Azura is in such a bad condition.**

**Sesshomaru**** (shortly): I am the only one to be blamed. I shouldn't have bothered to do what I did. There was absolutely no need.**

**He turned to go. **

**Royan (smiling slightly): Lord Sesshomaru, I think she is more fitting to be your wife than any other demon will ever be.**

*** * * * * **

**  
Azura slowly opened her eyes.**

**Azura (thinking): **_**Where am I?**_** (She looked around) **_**I am… This is my room in… I am in Sesshomaru's castle.**_

**She passed her hand over her ****wound on her stomach. The pain was gone.**

**Azura (thinking): **_**I see. So he healed my wounds… **_**(She closed her eyes, trying to remember what had happened. But it was of no use) **_**He – he must have taken pity on me… I – I have to get out of here.**_

**She slowly sat up.**

**Azura: Uhhn…**

**She**** instinctively gripped her head. It felt very heavy. As she tried to get out of the bed, she felt a sharp pain in her head and slumped back to the bed.**

**Azura (thinking): **_**Damn it! I feel so weak… so tired. It looks like my body has been drained of all of its energy. But… I have to get out of here.**_

**She again tried to get out of her bed; this time very slowly. She finally succeeded. She gingerly stood on her feet and started walking tentatively. Once she was sure that her feet could support her, she started thinking of a way to get out. Her eyes traveled to the window. She went near it and looked below to estimate how high it was. It wasn't ****very high. In normal circumstances, she could easily jump from there. But in her present condition, she didn't want to chance it. She went to her bed and pulled out the sheet. Then, after folding it to make it rope–like, she tied one end to the handle of the couch and let the other end fall out of the window. Then after testing whether it could hold her weight, she jumped. She neatly slid down. Then she got up on her feet and ran in the direction of the forest.**

*** * * * ***

**Sesshomaru was sitting in his room. His calm expression hid the turmoil going inside him. What would he do if Azura didn't wake up? She had already been resurrected twice. If she didn't wake up this time, there was no possible hope.**

**Just then, there was a knock on his door.**

**Sesshomaru: Enter.**

**It was Ayana.**

**Ayana (urgently): Lord Sesshomaru. It's Azura – **

**Sesshomaru: What has happened to her?**

**Ayana: She - she has run away.**

**Sesshomaru: What?**

**Ayana: Yes. I went into her room to check whether she had woken up or not. But she wasn't there. The window was open and the bed sheet was hanging from the window. **

**Relief, warm, soothing relief flooded through Sesshomaru.**** Azura had woken up at last. Perhaps some of this relief showed on his face. Ayana was surprised. Sesshomaru seemed happy to receive this news. Without another word, Sesshomaru rose and made his way out of the castle.**

*** * * * ***

**Azura was running as fast as her tired legs could carry her. She had reached the forest and hoped that no one would notice her now. However, if Sesshomaru was indeed looking for her, forest or no forest, it made no difference. He would find her anyway. **

**As she ran, she tripped on a branch and fell. She slowly got up and held her head. It felt heavy again and some of the pain that had subsided, returned. **

**Azura: D-Damn it!**

**She gripped the tree trunk for support. Her vision was bleary. She forced herself to go on. As she walked, grasping one tree after another, something white and swift passed her.**

**Azura: What the –**

**She looked ahead. Sesshomaru was standing in front of her, blocking her way.**

**Azura (pleadingly): Please – please, let me go. **

**Sesshomaru did not move. **

**Azura (desperately): Please… I – I don't have the strength to fight you anymore. (Tears filled her eyes) You have won. I will never trouble you again. I – I will never show you my face again. Please, just let me go.**

**Her words cut Sesshomaru like a knife. But he didn't show it on his face.**

**Sesshomaru: Go back to the castle. You need rest.**

**Azura (****suddenly furious): Stop it! I don't need you to pity me!**

**Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.**

**Sesshomaru: Pity? You think it's pity?**

**Azura: Well, what else could it be?**

**Sesshomaru: I see. So is pity the reason you protected me from your onslaught that day? **

**Azura (in a quivering tone): I – I don't know. I don't know why I did that. I don't know anything. I… Just let me go, please…**

**Sesshomaru suddenly stepped close to her and passed his hands over her cheek, removing the bangs covering her eyes. Azura gasped. She had never been so near to Sesshomaru before.**

**Sesshomaru (quietly, almost in her ears): Silly girl…**

**Azura (surprised): Huh?**

**Sesshomaru lifted her face gently closed his eyes and kissed her. Azura was surprised at first. Then, she too closed her eyes and kissed him back. The tears which she had tried to stop now flowed freely.**

**Both Rin and Jaken peeped out from behind ****the bushes,**

**Rin (whispering): They are kissing…**

**Jaken (whispering as well): I can see that too, Rin… Now will you be quiet?**

**Rin (apologetically): Sorry, Master Jaken.**

**Both Azura and Sesshomaru heard them. But they chose not to notice them too much. They stopped kissing and hugged each other, smiling. **

**Sesshomaru: ****Have you now got the answer to your question, Azura?**

**Azura (quietly): You will be in my heart forever…**

**The moon shone magnificently behind them.**

* * *

**_The story is officially over... next chapter is actually more of an epilogue (i didn't write a prologue, so...) but u still shouldn't miss it..._**


	22. Eternal Love

_**Right. The final chapter. i hope you like it...**_

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 2**__**2 – Eternal Love**_

**Twelve years had passed. Sesshomaru quietly made his way t****hrough the forest, walking in a resolute pace. However, he was alone this time. There wasn't any Rin, Azura or Jaken following him.**

**He stopped on reaching the place he had wanted to see.**

**It was a grave, actually.**

**He bent near it. He caressed the tomb as his eyes passed over the name on the slab. **

_**Azura…**_

**It had been Azura's habit of helping the people of the near –by villages, even if it meant endangering her own life. She was a priestess, and there was a limit to her powers. However, every time that Sesshomaru pointed this to her she would just wave of****f his concern, saying that it was her duty as a priestess to help people.**

**It had happened just a fortnight ago. A boy in a close-by village had contracted a serious illness. Sesshomaru had to attend to some work and was not at home. The villagers had, as usual, asked Azura to heal the disease. Azura had readily agreed. But she was already in a bad condition. **

**This particular healing spell had cost her her life. Sesshomaru remembered quite clearly; the grim faces of the demons when he had entered the castle****… How he had automatically known that something was wrong with Azura and had rushed to see her… Azura's pale face and tired eyes floated in his mind's eye.**

_**Flashback**_

_**Sesshomaru: You didn't listen to me…**_

_**Azura: I am sorry. But there was no other way to save him.**_

_**Sesshomaru: But you didn't think of me even once, did you?**_

_**Azura: I am very selfish, aren't I?**_

_**Sesshomaru: Azura…**_

_**Azura smiled.**_

_**Azura: There's no need to be upset. (She placed her hand gently on Sesshomaru's cheek) Remember, as long as you keep me alive in your heart, I cannot die…**_

_**She closed her eyes peacefully. **__**And then her hand fell…**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**Sesshomaru closed his eyes. It was now that he had realized how true Azura's last words were. Even though she had died, she was still with him. ****He could feel it. This feeling was something that would never change.**

**Just then he felt a presence behind him. Smiling slightly, he turned to look behind him.**

**Two children – a boy and a girl – about ten years old, were standing there, watching him. There was a sad expression on their face. They were twins, actually.**

**They ran towards Sesshomaru with their hands outstretched and hugged him. "Father!" they cried.**

**Sesshomaru gently embraced his children. They looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.**

"**Why did mother have to go?"**

"**Yes, why did mother have to leave us?"**

**He still remembered the day they were born quite clearly…**

_**Flashback**_

_**Sesshomaru was pacing the corridor impatiently. Every now and then his eyes would travel to the closed door of a room on his left. Jaken was looking worriedly at Sesshomaru. He had never seen his Lord so anxious. At some time intervals, there would be small screams and gasps from the room.**_

_**Jaken tried to enliven his master's mind.**_

_**Jaken: I wonder whether it will be a girl or a boy.**_

_**Rin (confidently): Well, of course it will be a girl.**_

_**Jaken: How can you tell?**_

_**Rin: I just know.**_

_**Jaken: I think it will be a boy.**_

_**Rin (stubbornly): A girl.**_

_**Jaken (even more obstinately): A boy!**_

_**Rin: A girl!**_

_**Jaken: A boy!**_

_**Just then, there was the sound of someone crying. Not an adult, definitely a baby.**_

_**Sesshomaru stopped pacing and looked at the door expectantly. The door opened and Ayana came out with a smile.**_

_**Jaken (hopefully): A boy?**_

_**Rin: It's a girl, isn't it?**_

_**Ayana: Both.**_

_**Jaken and Rin (together): Both?**_

_**Ayana looked at Sesshomaru.**_

_**Ayana (her eyes twinkling): Twins…**_

_**Sesshomaru rushed inside. Azura's face split into a brightening smile as Sesshomaru entered. She was holding small bundles of white in each hand. Sesshomaru sat on the bed beside Azura. She held the babies close to Sesshomaru. He looked at them. They were now sleeping serenely.**_

_**Azura: Ironic, isn't it? You used to hate half-breeds so much and see, your own children are half-breeds.**_

_**Sesshomaru: I don't think I mind that too much.**_

_**He then bent down and kissed each of his children on their foreheads.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**He observed his children. Both had identical features – same nose, same mouth, and same chin. Both had little,**** hardly visible pointed teeths. Both had a purple crescent mark on their foreheads and midnight-blue eyes. The only difference was in the color of their hair. His son, Kai's hair was silvery white. Kohime's hair, on the other hand, was jet-black.**

**Sesshomaru (gently): Kai, Kohime, listen to me carefully. As long as you keep your mother alive in your hearts, your mother cannot leave you. No matter where you are, no matter where you go, your mother will always watch over you.**

**Kai: Really, father?**

**Sesshomaru: Of course. So make sure you never do anything that might upset your mother.**

**Kohime (earnestly, wiping her tears): Oh, father, we promise. We will never do anything that might upset mother.**

**Sesshomaru: That's like my children. Now, return to the castle. Rin will be waiting for you.**

**Kai and Kohime (together): Yes, father.**

**They ran in the direction of the castle and disappeared down the horizon.**

**Sesshomaru looked one last time at Azura's grave and then stood up. Through all of this he had reached one conclusion, thinking about which left him with a deep sense of contentment.**

**He closed his eyes and felt ****for Azura's presence. He could almost feel Azura's hand quietly, reassuringly, slipping in his. He could hear her soft, soothing voice.**

"_**Yes, you a**__**re right, Sesshomaru. True love… is eternal." **_

**

* * *

**

**_Thanks a lot for reading my story._**

**_I hope you liked the story. And if u liked it, it wud b really nice of u to review..._**

**_if u didn't like it, it wud be even nicer of u 2 review..._**


End file.
